Finally
by HFrischmon
Summary: Spencer and Toby are one year into college. Lots of Fluff. Rated M. You'll just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've never written a fan fiction before, but I love to read them. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction story so I hope I do ok. Please let me know what I am doing right/wrong, and give back as much feedback as possible. Anything would be nice. Hope you enjoy!**

**So this story is about Spencer and Toby from Pretty Little Liars. There is no A, and never was. Alison did die however, so she is not in this story. It is set in their first year of college. Spencer is still friends with Aria, Hanna, and Emily. I think that's all you need to know…**

Toby opened the door to his loft. He was exhausted from work, hungry, and in desperate need of a shower. He found Spencer sitting at the kitchen table with books opened, and papers everywhere. Her one hand was holding up her head and the other was desperately taking notes.

She glanced up at Toby when she heard him enter the loft. She gave him a quick smile and went back to her notes.  
Toby threw his work stuff in his room. He came up behind Spencer and put his hands on her shoulders. He gave her a quick squeeze and then headed for the shower.

Spencer was attending a small private college, and of course was taking more credits than necessary. She would commute there, because she didn't want to stay in the dorms. She kept herself busy with school. It was surprising that she had any time for friends, and a boyfriend.

Toby was still working. Only now he was working more days and longer hours. He was doing very well for himself. He started working for a construction business that very well known in the state of Pennsylvania.

Toby and Spencer tried to spend as much free time with each other. She would spend most afternoons in his loft, even if he wasn't there. Of course the weekends were when they really spent quality time together. She would spend some nights at his place, but they didn't get much sleep when that happened, so she stays at home with her parents.

Spencer heard the shower finally turn off. She sighed and put her books in her bag. She quickly went to greet him at the bathroom door.

Toby opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair soaked and messy. He smiled once he saw Spencer standing there waiting for him. "Well hi," Toby winked.

Spencer wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck, "hi." She kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I missed you today. How was work?"

"Good." He kissed her again. "I missed you too." He walked into his bedroom and pulled out clothes from his dresser.

Spencer sat on his bed. "I've got all my final exams for this semester coming up in a couple weeks, and then you can finally have your girlfriend back."

Toby smiled, "You'll do great, stop stressing about them." He laid his clothes on the bed, "So are you just going to watch me change?" He asked teasingly.

Spencer laughed, "Oh come on, I've seen you naked before."

"Perve," Toby joked. He dropped his towel and slid on his boxers. He went to reach for his pajama pants but Spencer snatched them.

"I don't think you need these," Spencer said dangling his pants in front of his face.

Toby tried snatching them back but she was too quick, and she bolted out of the room.

"I don't know where your going to run to, in this tiny loft," Toby smirked. He slowly walked towards her cornering her in the living room.

Spencer giggled knowing she couldn't get past him now. She childishly hid the pants behind her back. "I don't know what you're talking about," Spencer said, trying not to smile. Toby got closer and his smile got bigger. He reached out and Grabbed her waist and aggressively pulled her in. His lips at her ear, she could feel his warm breath against her skin. Spencer leaned into his neck and pressed her lips to his hot skin. She glided the tip of her tongue along his collarbone and she heard him growl. She thought she should tease him a little more. She hooked her free hand on edge of his boxers and let her finger lightly tickle his mid section. Her eyes flirted with his as she pressed her lips to his. She slid her tongue along his lips so gently it was torture. She slowly pulled away and took a step back. Still holding his pants she walked around him and grabbed her bag. "It's getting late, I should be getting home," Spencer smiled.

Toby stood there dumbfounded watching his girlfriend leave with his pants. "I'll get you back for this." He said a little too late. She was already out the door and heading home. Toby groaned and made his way back to his room. He collided with the bed and laughed to himself.

Fifteen minutes later he received a text from Spencer. It had an attachment, and he opened it. It was a picture of her in his pajama pants and the first shirt he gave her. The caption read "Miss me yet?"

Toby decided to tease her back and sent her a shirtless picture, his hair messy and his boyish grin on his face. He was definitely flexing, making the picture look ten times sexier.

Spencer opened the picture and wished she would have stayed at his place just a little bit longer.

* * *

Spencer's phone rang as she was getting dressed for school. "Hey Hanna." Spencer greeted. "Why are you up so early?"

"I go to school too Spence," Hanna said grumpily. "Anyways the four of us haven't gotten together in a while, so my house, tonight, 6 o'clock?"

Spencer thought for a while. "Yeah, I'll be there."

"Sweet," Hanna said quickly. "See ya tonight."

"Ok?" Spencer, said but Hanna already hung up. Spencer sighed and scrolled through her contacts. She found Toby and texted him.

**Can't come over tonight. Hanging out with the girls. I'll see you tomorrow though. -S**

**Fine ;) Have fun! -T**

* * *

Spencer knocked on Hanna's door. Aria answered "Spence!" Aria gave Spencer a big hug. "I've missed you!" Aria squealed.

Spencer laughed "We saw each other like two weeks ago."

"I know but we were used to seeing each other everyday in high school, it's just weird how we are so busy now. I mean when was the last time we hung out with all four of us?"

Spencer thought about it for a second. "I suppose it was about a month and a half ago." Spencer realized how long it had been. Sure, she made time to see one of them at least once a week, but they haven't all been in the same room at the same time in a long time. Spencer greeted Emily and Hanna in the living room.

"So," Hanna started, "how's Paige?" We all looked at Emily waiting.

"Um," Emily looked unsure. "I don't know, it's kind of complicated right now."

They all looked at her confused. Spencer had just talked to Emily like last week and she never mentioned anything.

"I'm just not sure if she's the one, you know? We've been talking about this for a while and I care about her a lot. I just feel like maybe I should focus on me and be independent for a while. And if it's meant to be, it will still be meant to be later."

"Did something happen?" Aria asked. "I mean, are you ok?"

"No, nothing happened. And yeah I'm happy. I'm really happy." Emily smiled. "I just really want to focus on me. Ever since I came out I've been jumping into relationships with Maya, Paige, Samara, then I went back to Maya, then back to Paige again. I just need to be single for once."

They all nodded in understanding. "What about Caleb?" Emily asked changing the subject.

"We're good," Hanna smiled. "Nothing has changed." Hanna looked at Aria. "What about you missy? You and Ezra still playing teacher and student?"

Aria rolled her eyes at Hanna. "We can legally date now, you know." Aria laughed. "It's been good, I mean its been really good. Not worrying about what my parents think, and what everyone else thinks. We can finally be a real couple."

Everyone smiled and then turned to Spencer waiting for her turn. "What?" Spencer said looking uncomfortable.

"We don't even have to ask," Emily said smiling. "You can see it all over her face. And the fact that she wears that ring that he gave her everywhere she goes."

"Yeah," Hanna agreed. "Are you sure that's not an engagement ring? Because it sure looks like one."

"It's called an anniversary gift Hanna," Spencer corrected.

"Mmhm," Aria smirked.

"I am only 19 guys," Spencer rolled her eyes. "But yes, we are doing just fine."

Hanna stood up and grabbed a movie off her coffee table. "Its not a real girls sleepover until there's been a chick flick."

They all laughed and turned there attention to the television screen.

Spencer felt her phone vibrate. Of course it was Toby.

**I'm going to bed soon I just wanted to say good night. I love you. I cant wait to see you tomorrow ;) -T**

Spencer smiled and couldn't ignore the butterflies that he still gave her.

**I love you too, good night! -S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm hoping to update everyday! Warning: this chapter is sexual so this is for MATURE audience only! I hope you like it**! **I would appreciate feedback!**

It was a couple weeks into Spencer's winter break from college. She was a lot more fun to be around when she wasn't worrying about her exams. Of course she pulled out a 4.0 on her first semester in college.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Emily asked.

"Toby and I are just going to watch the ball drop at his loft," Spencer said blowing on her hot coffee.

"What about you?"

"Well my dad is back so I think I'm just going to spend the holiday with him and my mom," Emily smiled.

"That's great that he gets to be back for the holidays," Spencer put her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Yeah, Its been wonderful seeing him. With college and being apart of a college swim team it gets harder finding time to see him. And he doesn't get to come home all that much so it really sucks."

"Well what are you doing wasting your time with me then? Go! Be with your dad," Spencer nudged Emily.

"I would but I'm giving him and my mom some alone time, it was there anniversary last month so…" Emily took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh… So they're getting it on at your house." Spencer joked.

"Ok, ew. I was thinking more like a romantic breakfast not…"

"Breakfast in bed," Spencer winked.

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Alright I Should probably get going," Spencer said looking down at her watch. "I have to meet Melissa at the mall."

Emily nearly spit out her coffee. "You and Melissa…Shopping?"

Spencer smiled "Yeah, she has been strangely nice to me since I've been going to college."

"Well have fun… I guess," Emily hugged Spencer.

"Bye Em," Spencer gave her one last wave.

* * *

Emily opened the door to Toby's loft. "Hey Toby."

"Hey Em," Toby patted the seat next to him on the couch.

"I was just with Spencer. Since when have are her and Melissa been buddy buddy?" Emily started laughing.

"I know, I'm still trying to get used to it. I almost feel more safe when they are at each others throat," Toby chuckled.

Emily sighed, "So it's just you and Spencer tonight?"

Toby got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed something out of the fridge. He tossed a bottle of wine at Emily. "Yep, and I'm hoping she will finally unwind after all those final exams."

Emily examined the bottle. "You might want to throw in a massage too."

"You should have seen her the day before. All I wanted was to call and say good night and good luck. But instead she got really pissed at me for interrupting her study time and told me to never talk to her again," Toby smiled recalling the memory.

"Intense," Emily tried not to laugh.

Toby shook his head, "She apologized of course after she found out she aced every exam."

Toby and Emily watched TV and caught up with each other. Their friendship was so unique and beautiful. They were always there for each other and always supported one another no matter what. Emily never knew what she would do if Spencer and Toby broke up for good. She loved both of them to death and could never pick a side.

"Well I think I've given my parents enough alone time," Emily looked at the time on her phone.  
"Ew," Toby joked.

Emily hit Toby in the chest. "Have fun tonight," She said giving Toby a quick hug.

"Oh we will," Toby winked at Emily.

"Ew," Emily said before slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Spencer's legs were laying across Toby's couch as he made them a quick snack for their new years celebration. He came back with two plates and set them down on the coffee table. He came back with the bottle of wine and two glasses.

Spencer eyed him suspiciously "What's that for?"

"It's a holiday. Plus you could use something to help you relax," He said pouring them each a glass. "Oh, don't act like you don't drink. I've heard the stories of you and the girls drinking."

"I know," she said picking up the glass and taking a small sip. "But I've never drank with you."

"What, do you not trust me?" He smiled and winked at her.

"I just didn't think you were much of a drinker," She said taking another sip.

"I have, I just haven't with you." He said turning on the TV.

Spencer put her legs over his lap and stared at him. He was focused on finding the right channel. He looked so cute when he was concentrating. He caught her looking at him. She took her glass of wine and chugged what was left of it. "You're right. I really did need this." She handed her glass to him. "More please?"

They both continued drinking waiting for midnight to hit. Spencer was definitely relaxed now. And Toby was starting to feel a little buzzed, but he wasn't as bad as Spencer.

Spencer started to kiss Toby's neck. She was sucking and biting and he was sure she was leaving obvious marks on him. But he was enjoying himself to much to care. "If you don't stop you'll miss the ball drop," Toby laughed. Spencer just chuckled and kept going at her business raking her hand up and down the front of his chest. 5,4,3,2,1... Toby turned his head to kiss his girlfriend. "Happy new year babe."

Spencer stood up, "I need to ussse the bathroom," she slurred.

Toby tried not to laugh. He helped her stand up and he watched her, making sure she made it into the bathroom safely. He put their plates and glasses in the sink stumbling a bit himself on the way there. He walked back to his room and changed into his boxers, he was to lazy to put on his pajama pants. He heard Spencer get out the bathroom and turn off the living room light. He turned around nearly drooled when he saw her. She was in a black lacy bra and thong.

"Wow… You look… Wow." Was all Toby could say.

Spencer smiled and slowly walked towards him. She pushed him on to the bed and straddled him. She traced the outlines of his muscles with her finger. "You know what I've never done before?" She flirted.

"What?" Toby said shakily. Why was she making him nervous? She never made him nervous.

She leaned down to his ear and whispered "Had drunken sex."

Toby held his breath as she started kissing his neck. He put his hands on her legs and slid them up to her butt.

She trailed kisses down his chest until she was at the top of his boxers. She slid of his boxers and grazed his excitement with her tongue. Toby trembled when he could feel her mouth around him. She smirked and sat up straight to unhook her bra. Her bra slid down her body and she threw it off to the side. Toby's hands explored her breasts and she moaned at his touch. He flipped her over so he was on top. It was his turn now. He trailed kisses down her chest and pulled off her last item of clothing on the way. When he came back to kiss her lips he slid into her. Spencer practically screamed out in pleasure when she felt him inside her. Spencer pushed him off her. At first Toby was confused but then she got on top of him. The way she moved on top of him made it hard for him to wait for her to reach her high.

Toby dug into her thighs "Spence I'm gonna…"

"TOBY! OH TOBY! DON'T STOP" Spencer obviously reached her high just in time. Their high's were perfectly synchronized. And they both collapsed at the same time.

Spencer laid down next to Toby and smiled. "Wow."

"You're telling me," Toby panted.

Once they both caught their breath they fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Spencer woke up feeling foggy. She tried to sit up but it felt like and elephant was sitting on her head. She could feel the rats nest her hair had formed in the back of her head. She rubbed her eyes and realized she never washed off her make up last night. She looked over at her boyfriend who was facing the other way. Spencer started to giggle when the memories from last night flooded her brain.

"What's so funny?' She heard Toby mumble.

"Last night," Spencer laughed louder.

"You just couldn't keep your hands off of me. I tried telling you no, but you wouldn't listen," Toby joked turning his head towards her.

"Yeah, that's what happened…" Spencer gave Toby the evil eye. "I'm pretty sure it was all part of your plan when you got me drunk."

"Hey, if I would have known that you would act like that, I would have introduced myself to you with a bottle of wine when we met."

Spencer smacked Toby in the chest. She found one of his shirts and threw it on. "I need to cure this hangover."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews I am glad people are enjoying this story! Please let me know how you think this chapter goes! I might update tomorrow depending on what you think! Enjoy!**

Before they knew it Spencer's winter break was over and she was back to studying and writing papers. Spencer was at home at the kitchen table with Sam, a boy from her Anatomy/Physiology class. They were writing a lab report together. Sam was quiet, smart, and very sweet. They were lab partners and they would spend many mornings before school with coffee and flash cards. "I'll start with the data table of the amylase enzyme." Spencer opened up her laptop. "You can write out the method. I want to proof read it when you are done."

"Yes ma'am," Sam joked.

Spencer was glad he was warming up to her. He looked terrified of her the first month that they had Russian History together. He was beginning to joke with her. He knew Spencer was intense when it came to academics, but she means well.

Toby came threw the front door with a big smile on his face when he saw Spencer but quickly faded when he saw the boy sitting next to her. "Who's this?"

"This is Sam," Spencer looked at Toby confused. "I told you I was meeting with him to write a lab report."

Toby's eyes were still glued on Sam who looked like he wanted to run screaming out the back door. Spencer grabbed Toby's hand and brought him up to her room.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked closing her door.

"Sam is a boy?" Toby looked mad at Spencer.

"Yeah? I Thought you knew that."

"When you said Sam I just figured it was a girl you've been hanging out with this whole time. You hang out with this person a lot. Like more than Aria, Emily, or Hanna." Toby's face was changing color.

"You aren't seriously jealous are you?" Spencer laughed. "Toby. He would never even try to touch me. He didn't even say a word to me the first three weeks I sat next to him. Plus do you really think he's my type?" Spencer was starting to get amused. "Besides I like men that are good with their hands."

Toby's head dropped. "I guess I may have overreacted a little."

"A little? I'm pretty sure he peed himself when he saw you give him the death glare."

Toby laughed, "I'm sorry, I'll go apologize."

Toby practically ran down the stairs. "Hey Sam, I'm Toby," He stuck out his hand.

Sam's shaky hand slowly grasped Toby's. "Hi," Sam whispered shakily.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I was just caught off guard," Toby offered a friendly smile.

Sam just nodded. He looked like he just saw a ghost. He was hunched over like Toby might hit him.

"Well I got to go to work so I'll call you later Spence," Toby turned around. He gave Spencer a quick kiss on the forehead and waved goodbye to Sam "It was nice to meet you."

Once Toby was clearly gone Sam let out a huge breath. "He's…uh… Tall and… um… Has big muscles," Sam stammered.

Spencer laughed. "Yeah sorry about that. He was just confused. Don't worry he wouldn't hurt a fly."

* * *

Toby came home from work and found Spencer once again studying at his kitchen table. He knew the drill. He would go take a shower and by then she would be ready to hang out.

Toby took his time in the shower and when he came out she was still typing away on her laptop, so he got dressed. When he came out of his room, her eyeballs were still glued to the screen. He came up behind her and watched her type at record breaking speed. He set his hands on her shoulders "lets watch a movie," Toby suggested.

"I need to finish this paper first. I'm almost done," she mumbled.

Toby heated up some food and ate quietly beside her. When he cleaned of his plate he decided to do the rest of the dishes. When he finished he playfully threw the dish towel at her. "Come on, lets watch a movie."

Spencer didn't respond she just sat still typing. Toby rolled his eyes and turned on the TV and watched a thirty minute sitcom. When it was over he got up and sat next to Spencer. Toby put his hands over hers, "Spence."

"GOD CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR LIKE ONE SECOND!" She snapped.

Toby flinched. He didn't mean to upset her. "Spence I've been home for over an hour now waiting for you to-"

"I'm not like you, I don't go to work for the day and then come home and sit on my ass! After school I have papers, and homework, and exams to study for!" Spencer spat back at him.

Spencer's been stressed about school before. But she's never freaked out on him this bad over something so small. "I'm just trying to help! Don't get all Pissy!" Toby started to get angry.

Spencer stood up and pushed Toby in the chest. "Don't even start with me!" Spencer started throwing her stuff in her bag.

"Excuse me?" Toby raised his voice. "But you came over here to my place! I figured that meant you wanted to spend time with me! Not Ignore me." Toby's voice started to crack.

"Yeah well my mistake!" Spencer said slamming the door behind her. Of course it was pouring outside so she ran to her car.

"Damnit!" Toby yelled punching his fist on the table. He hated fighting with Spencer. He hated yelling at her. He hated the things he said to her in the heat of the moment. And he mostly hated when she left his loft upset.

Spencer was crying now. She knew Toby didn't deserve that. She wasn't even sure why she got so upset. She couldn't see through her tears and the rain she just kept running to her car. She tripped over her own feet and landed head first on to a rock. The fall knocked her out cold, and the blood streamed out the front of her head. Meanwhile Toby was calling Spencer's phone trying to get her to come back to his loft so he could apologize.


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad people are enjoying this story! Thanks for the people who are giving me feedback! I would appreciate more, especially on this chapter! **

Toby called Spencer's phone three times and still no answer. He threw his phone at the wall. He changed his clothes and shut off the lights. He crawled into bed and lay there. After tossing and turning for ten minutes. He looked for his phone and called her again. All he got was a voicemail again. "Hey Spence its me. I know your still mad but I just need to know that you're ok. I'm worried with the weather that something happened. You don't have to talk to me just let me know you are ok." Toby hung up the phone and waited another five minutes. Still nothing.

Toby grabbed his jacket and decided he would go see her at her house just to make sure she got there safely. Looking out at the lot he could still see her car. "Spencer?" Toby yelled. He ran down the stairs and yelled louder "SPENCER! WHERE ARE Y-" Toby finally saw her body laying in the grass near the landscaped rock wall. He thought for a second she was laying down because she was crying but then he noticed her body wasn't moving. He turned her body over and saw her face covered in blood. "Oh god," Toby cried. Tears instantly filled his eyes as he picked her up and threw her in his truck.

Toby got to the hospital in record time as he begged Spencers lifeless body to stay with him. He came rushing to the emergency room with her lying in his arms. After someone grabbed her and immediately rushed her off to another room.

* * *

Hours later Toby and Spencer's parents waited in the waiting area to hear how Spencer was.  
A young doctor approached Spencer's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Hastings?" The doctor confirmed.

"That's us," Veronica rushed "how is she?"

"She will be ok. She had quite a few stitches to the right side of her forehead and her body temperature was a little cold from the rain but we got that up in no time. She is awake and alert. She just needs some rest."

"Thank you," Peter said relieved.

The doctor turned to Toby. "Are you Toby?"

"Yes," Toby said, tears still in his eyes.

"She's been asking to see you," the doctor informed him.

Toby let Veronica and Peter go in first and talk to her for a bit. He paced out in the hall. He was so angry at himself for letting her walk out that door in that kind of weather. And he worried about if he had decided not to look for her and just went to bed. He was never going to forgive himself for this.

After about ten minutes Peter and Veronica walked out. "She insists that you go in there," Veronica laughed. "We're going home but we will be back in the morning when she will be released."

Toby practically ran in her room she was sitting propped up on the bed. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so so sorry." Toby's tears started streaming down his face again. He kissed the top of her head, and her nose and her cheeks. He was careful not to touch her wound.

Spencer's eyes filled with tears. "I know. I'm sorry too." She put her hand on both sides of his face. She wiped his tears and kissed his eyelids. Then she pulled him in for a kiss. He sat down on the bed next to her and held her close to him.

"I Shouldn't have let you leave, I-" Toby started.

"Stop. You are not allowed to blame yourself for this. You found me! Even though you were angry with me you still went looking for me."

Toby shook his head he would argue with her but she didn't need that right now. So he just pulled her into his chest and rubbed her side.

The young doctor walked back in. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel better," Spencer smiled.

"Good. I just need to discuss your results from the tests we took. So would you mind stepping out Mr. Cavanaugh?" The doctor asked.

"Sur-" Toby started.

"No, I want him to stay." Spencer begged the doctor.

"Ok," the doctor hesitated. "Well" he began "the MRI looks great. You have nothing to worry about as far as injury to the brain. Then we did some blood work to make sure that there was no infection from the open wound. Everything looked great there. You shouldn't have any sort of infection from that." The doctor smiled at Spencer.

"That's great," Spencer smiled back.

"However with doing the blood test we noticed something was off. This is completely irrelevant to your accident but very important. Your HCG level was very high," the doctor looked at Spencer.

Spencer stared blankly at the doctor. Toby kept looking between the two looking completely lost. He knew by the look on Spencer's face, she knew exactly what he was saying, but Toby was confused.

"What does that mean? Is she ok?" Toby couldn't handle the silence.

Spencer looked at Toby. "It means I'm pregnant."

Toby froze and finally understood what the awkward silence was all about. He looked at the doctor for confirmation. "I'll leave you two to talk," the doctor said as he left.

The two sat in shock thinking about how this could happen and when it happened. "How?" was all Toby managed.

Even in serious times Spencer was sarcastic, "We have had sex before."

Toby rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. We've always been really careful. I always use a condom and your on the pill."

Then it hit Spencer. "We didn't use one on New Years."

Toby was about to argue but then he remembered too. "But the pill?"

"Its not one hundred percent safe. Plus remember I was taking those antibiotics like two weeks before when I had that awful cold. Maybe it messed it up."

They sat silently for a moment. "So what do we do now?" Toby asked.

"I don't know," Spencer sounded numb.

Toby looked at Spencer. "You've been through a lot today. Why don't you get some rest and we can talk more about this tomorrow. Plus all this stress can't be good for you." Toby started wrapping her in the blankets. "Or the baby," he whispered.

She looked at him when he said baby. Spencer broke down and Toby held her close. She cried and cried until she had nothing left.

"Please get some rest. We can worry about this tomorrow." Toby soothed her some more. He rocked her and hummed her favorite song until she was sleeping. Once he knew she was out he went to go tell the doctor they would discuss they baby stuff tomorrow. Toby was terrified at the thought of being a father at twenty years old. He was nervous about money, and he and Spencer's relationship. What about college for her? What would her parents say? A thousand questions rolled through his mind. One thing he knew for sure. He loved Spencer and he would do anything for her. 


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't tell if people are enjoying this story or not... Please let me know!**

Three weeks had passed since Spencer's accident. Spencer and Toby had ruled out an abortion. They both couldn't bring themselves to do it so it was definitely out of the question. As far as adoption they didn't really think that was a good idea either. So they decided that they would keep the baby and raise the baby together.

When Spencer told her parents they were angry and scared for them. They've had time to cool off but they are still very upset with her. Spencer hadn't told her friends yet because she wanted to wait until she was twelve weeks which is when your less likely to have a miscarriage. When Spencer and Toby found out about her pregnancy she was five weeks, so now she was eight.

Spencer and Toby sat at the OBGYN clinic. Surrounded by pregnant women and children. Spencer would stare at women with the obvious baby bump and she would try and envision herself looking like that. Toby looked surprisingly ok. He didn't look uncomfortable like she thought he would.

A little girl tugged on Toby's jacket. "Hey there," Toby smiled at the girl.

"Hi," she smiled. "I'm Olivia and I just turned four."

"Wow," Toby laughed at her adorableness. "Did you have a good birthday?"

"Yeah, I had cake." She giggled and rubbed her tummy. "You havin a baby?" She asked.

"Yes I am," he laughed.

She looked at him confused. "You don't have a big belly like my mommy."

"That's because she's having the baby," He pointed at Spencer who laughed. "I'm going to be the daddy."

"Oh," she laughed. Then she looked at Spencer, "You don't have a big belly either."

"That's because the baby is really tiny right now," Spencer tried explaining.

"Olivia! Get over here now! Leave them alone!" Olivia's mom yelled.

"We don't mind," Spencer told her mom.

"Spencer Hastings," the doctor called out.

Spencer and Toby got up and entered the room. The doctor asked many questions and went over everything to do and not to do while pregnant. They were looking forward to possibly hearing the babies heart beat.

Spencer and Toby had been depressed by the pregnancy and hadn't had a lot of moments talking about how great it would be. Instead they talked about how things would change and things would get hard. The doctor put the jelly on Spencer's flat stomach and began searching for the baby. Toby reached for Spencer's hand and gave her a reassuring smile. They knew she was still really early and its possible they wont hear anything. But Spencer started to worry. As soon as she opened her mouth the whooshing sound filled the room.

"There it is," the doctor smiled.

Toby and Spencer's eyes filled with tears as they both heard the first hopeful sign of their family. Toby squeezed Spencer's hand. She pulled him down to her level for a kiss. "That's our baby," Spencer cried.

* * *

Spencer had moved into Toby's loft last week. They were looking for a two bedroom apartment for when the baby came. Financially they would be ok. Toby could support them, but they wouldn't exactly be rolling in the dough. Things would be tight, but manageable.

Spencer sat on the couch looking at the baby photo from their appointment. She was finally starting to get a little excited. Toby sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her temple and rubbed her arm. After admiring the photo together Toby took the picture out of her hands and taped it to the fridge.

Toby sat beside Spencer, "I really needed today."

"Me too," Spencer agreed. "I'm actually starting to get excited."

"We haven't talked much about our future." Toby started. "And I just want to know what you want. Because I don't want to rush into anything. But what about marriage? Not now but, maybe in a couple years?" Toby was suddenly nervous. They joked about getting married but they never really talked about it seriously.

Spencer smiled, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"No," Toby smiled. "It'll be a lot more romantic when I do. I just want to know if that's what you want in the future."

"Of course. I wanted that even before I found out I was pregnant. But I agree with you. We should wait until it's the right time."

Toby pulled Spencer in to his chest and grazed the top of her head with his lips. "If I had a lot of money, I would marry you right now. You deserve a nice wedding."

Spencer smiled. "So, do you think we will have a ring bear or a flower girl?"

Toby played with Spencer's fingers. "I'm not sure." He pulled her in between his legs so her back was against his chest. "I'll be happy with either." For the first time since they found out about the pregnancy Toby placed both hands on her stomach and made small circles with his finger tips.

"Me too," Spencer said placing her hands over his.

* * *

The next day Spencer went to her parents house. "How was your appointment?" Veronica asked.

"It went well. We got to hear the heartbeat," Spencer handed her mom the picture.

"Wow," her mom smiled at the picture. "I know that your dad and I have been hard on you, but we are here for you."

Spencer nodded. "I know. I understand, I'm disappointed in myself too. But I need to be an adult if I'm going to be a mom. So I won't be asking you and dad for anything. Toby and I can get through this together."

"I know you can," Veronica smiled. "How did Melissa take the news?"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "She told me how disappointed she was, and that my life is going to change."  
"I think she's still a little bit upset over the loss of her baby. She will come around to the idea eventually," Veronica assured Spencer.

"I hope so. I was enjoying the fact that we were getting along," Spencer sighed. "How's dad been about the whole thing?"

"Well he isn't cursing Toby's name anymore. It'll take him a little bit more time. But once the baby is born I'm sure he will be fine. Have you told the girls yet?"

"No, I'm going to wait until I'm in my second trimester. Four more weeks."

"That's a good idea," Veronica agreed.

"Believe me though, its killing me not say anything."


	6. Chapter 6

**I know some people were probably disappointed that this was another pregnancy fanfic, but I already has the plot figured out. But no worries there will be much Spoby intimacy in this story line Plus I plan on making more Spoby stories in the future with no pregnancy! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"How do I look?" Spencer asked Toby.

"Good," he reassured her. "You look beautiful."

"Does it look like I'm pregnant? I mean I don't want them to notice right away. I want to tell them first," Spencer tugged on her shirt.

Toby placed a hand on her now baby bump. "Just hold your jacket in front of your belly."

"Ok. But you never answered my question. Do I look pregnant?" Spencer asked again.

"I think its never a good idea to answer that kind of question. But because I know how you look, it's a little obvious because you're normally a twig."

"Great! So now I'm fat!" Spencer gasped.

"No! I didn't say that. You're pregnant. And a very cute pregnant woman I might add," Toby kissed her cheek.

Spencer rubbed her belly, "Well I am a third of the way done. So, I guess I should be showing right?"  
"Mhmm," Toby tried not to laugh. "Good luck," Toby kissed Spencer on the lips.

* * *

Spencer waited for Hanna and Aria at the brew. Emily had some swimming event so she and Toby were going to call her tonight and tell her. Spencer was beginning to think it was a bad idea to do it at the brew. She wasn't drinking coffee because of the pregnancy and she knew that would be an obvious hint.

"Hey Spence," Aria Walked in with Hanna.

"Long time no see," Hanna went in for a hug.

"Yeah I know I've just had a lot going on. How have you guys been?" Spencer asked.

"Good," Aria started. "I've missed you though."

"Yeah same here," Hanna added.

They sat down at a booth and Aria and Hanna ordered their coffees. "What, no coffee for Spencer Hastings?" Hanna laughed.

"Uh, not today," Spencer said nervously.

Spencer's palms were sweating. She wasn't sure why she was nervous. They wouldn't be mad, would they?

"So what have you been up to?" Hanna asked.

"Just school…um… nothing much. I moved into the loft with Toby." Spencer's voice was shaky.  
Aria and Hanna both looked at each other confused. "What made you guys move in together?" Aria asked.

Here goes nothing. "Well remember when I had that accident?"

They both nodded recalling the incident.

"Well… uh… When they did the blood work they uh… told me I was pregnant," Spencer looked down at her hands afraid to see their faces.

There was silence. Spencer finally looked at them. Both of them had their mouths opened and there eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

* * *

"So what happened?" Aria finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked confused.

"What happened to the baby?" Aria asked.

"I'm still pregnant," Spencer was confused.

"And your just telling us now?" Hanna was shocked.

"Well I know the first trimester has a high risk of possible miscarriages so I didn't want to tell people until it wasn't a big risk. I wanted to tell you guys the second I found out. But I was scared and confused," Spencer was rushing her words. "The only people that know are my family and Toby. I'm sorry."

"No, Spence it ok," Aria put her hand on Spencer's. "Calm down, were not mad. We're just surprised."

"Yeah," Hanna agreed. "So how far along are you then?"

"Twelve weeks today," Spencer put her hand on her stomach. "See?" Spencer stood up to show them her slight bump she was getting.

"Oh my goodness," Aria started to smile. "So you and Toby are ok then?"

"Yeah. We are looking for two bedroom apartments. And we decided I would take the first semester off next year since the baby's due in September. I'll take some Summer classes so I wont fall behind. Plus I took a lot of credits this year so I won't be behind."

"Well congrats," Hanna laughed. "I never thought that out of the four of us you would be the one to get pregnant in college. I thought it would be me." Hanna laughed again.

"Believe me, I was surprised too. It was very hard for me to accept at first, but I'm just excited now. And it feels really good to tell you guys."

They both smiled at Spencer and Spencer finally took a breathe.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Spencer complained to Toby.

"We had lunch like an hour ago," Toby reminded her.

"Well now the baby is hungry. So I need more food," Spencer said getting off the couch. She looked through the fridge and started cooking herself some food.

Toby shook his head. "Guess what?"

"What?" Spencer said while licking her fingers.

"My boss called while you were at the brew and they're giving everyone a raise. A big raise. So it looks like we really won't need to worry," He said flipping through the newspaper.

"Oh my goodness babe! That's awesome! I'm so proud of you." She walked over and gave him a kiss. She sat next to him and looked at the apartment ads. "You deserve this."

Spencer finished up her food and cleaned up her mess. "Want to take a shower with me?" She asked.

"I'm supposed to go help my dad with something," Toby said looking at his phone. "I'm sorry babe. I will when I get back."

"Please? It'll only take like ten minutes!" Spencer begged.

"I can't I said I would be there at three and its already three."

"Toby Cavanaugh! You got me into this! So you are going to march your butt into that shower. And you are going to please your hormonal girlfriend right now!" Spencer demanded.

Toby looked terrified, "Yes ma'am." He obeyed walking into the bathroom.

Spencer smacked his butt on the way in. "Good boy," She teased.

As soon as she shut the bathroom door she ripped off his clothes. He was actually grateful for her demand because they hadn't enjoyed each other in a while. He hungrily kissed her while slipping her out of her clothes. He started the shower and they both got in. They were kissing passionately and roughly. Toby wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her up. It got heated real fast.

"Wait," Toby said out of breath. "Do you really think this is safe? What if we fall and something happens to the baby?"

Spencer was about to argue, "Your right. Lets take this to the bed."

Toby carefully set her down and they rushed to the bedroom. Toby made love to Spencer very gently but passionately. He would occasionally rub and kiss her stomach, signifying how they made their baby.  
When they both fell from their high Toby kissed Spencer on her lips, cheeks, eyes, nose, and forehead. Then he kissed her stomach several times.

Toby got up fast and put some clothes on, "I love you," he said kissing Spencer one more time. "And I love you," he kissed her stomach again. Then he ran out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**How is it so far? Please, please, please review! I don't know what people are thinking! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Spencer and Toby were on their way to Spencer's twenty week check up. Spencer was practically bouncing in her seat in the waiting room. At this point it was obvious that Spencer was pregnant. Her belly was firm and it stuck out now. Toby thought she looked adorable. He would laugh at the way she would walk or sit down or do any physical activity.

Spencer just finished up school, which Toby was hopeful. He knew the stress wasn't good for the baby and he was stressing himself about her stress. She would start two classes over the summer but they were easy unnecessary required classes.

Toby put his hand on her knee, "You need to calm down."

"I can't! In the matter of minutes we will know the sex of our baby!" She couldn't contain her enthusiasm. "What do you think the baby is? A boy? A girl?"

He laughed at Spencer's excitement. "I don't know, I go back and forth. What do you think?"

"If you would have asked me yesterday I would have said a girl. But today I'm feeling a boy. I don't know though?"

"Spencer Hastings," the nurse called out.

Spencer practically ran towards the nurse leaving Toby in the dust.

Toby just laughed and followed Spencer. The nurse went through the usual. Checking her weight and asking her questions. "Have you felt the baby move yet?"

"I've felt small movements, but no kicking or anything," Spencer put her hand over her stomach.

"That's normal. Some people don't feel anything until there twenty five weeks." The radiologist lifted Spencer shirt up and began the ultrasound. She pointed out the things like the head and the feet. Spencer was chewing on her nails anticipating the moment.

She looked at Spencer, "Are you ready to find out?"

"Yes!" Spencer said quickly.

She looked at Toby next, "How about you?"

"I'm ready," Toby smiled. He reached out for Spencer's hand and smiled at her.

"Congratulations mom and dad you're having a little girl!"

Spencer covered her face and started to cry. Toby rubbed her back as he formed tears in his eyes.  
"We're having a little girl," Spencer said smiling through her tears.

* * *

Toby and Spencer headed home to their new two bedroom apartment. It was a lot bigger than the loft and a lot nicer. Spencer had called her parents and her friends to tell them the news. Everyone was excited to hear they were having a girl.

"Alright lets just relax the rest of the day," Toby suggested moving Spencer to the couch.  
She would argue with Toby but she was looking forward to watching movies and cuddling with him. Toby put in some random girly movie because he knew it would satisfy her. He grabbed some comfortable clothes for her and blankets.

"I can fend for myself you know," Spencer rolled her eyes at Toby.

"I Just like spoiling you," he said unbuttoning her jeans. He slid of her pants and put on some sweat pants. Then he pulled off her top and started to put on a baggy t-shirt of his.

"No. I don't want to wear my bra." She pouted.

Toby rolled his eyes and unhooked her bra for her. "I think you need some new bra's anyways, your boobs are getting huge." He slid on his t-shirt over her head.

"I know. And they hurt really, really bad." She complained.

Toby started the movie and laid down on couch with Spencer laying between his legs. Toby didn't pay much attention to the movie he just kept kissing Spencer's head and traced patterns on her tummy. He felt a light tap against his right palm.

"Did you feel that?" Spencer asked touching her side.

"Yeah," Toby whispered. He was so amazed. "Everyday I fall more and more in love with our baby. Our daughter," he corrected himself.

"I love the way that sounds. Our daughter."

* * *

Spencer's parents were over helping them get the baby room arranged. Toby and Peter were setting up the crib and the dresser. While Veronica and Spencer were looking at all the baby clothes they had gotten that day. "I think this one is my favorite," Spencer held a pair of tiny pajamas. It read _daddy's girl_ across the front.

"I like this one," Veronica laughed. It was a t-shirt that said _I like going to Grandma's house._

Spencer laughed. "Everything is so tiny! Look at these shoes! I can fit like two fingers inside them."

"Alright Spencer the crib and dresser are all set up," Toby clapped his hands together.

"Oh, while me and my mom were at the store together we bought this changing table. Sorry but your work isn't quite done yet," Spencer apologized.

"Alright Peter we have one more project," Toby yelled down the hall. "What else did you get?" He pointed at all the shopping bags.

"Clothes, shoes, a bath tub, toys, books, pacifiers, bottles." She pulled out a big item. "And our first set of diapers!" She tried sounding excited.

"Yay," Toby tried smiling.

Spencer and her mom organized the room with all the fun stuff as Peter and Toby finished the hard work. They all took a step back after it was finished.

"Now we wait until September," Spencer sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It was finally September and Spencer was due in one week. She was very large and getting really uncomfortable. Since she was getting so close Toby was starting to worry when he was gone at work and she was home alone. He would have people come check up on her when they could, and he would call her on his breaks.

"Yes Toby I'm fine for the millionth time," Spencer said into the phone. "Yes Hanna is here with me. Now go back to working I will be fine." Spencer hung up the phone.

"Jeez, he needs to chill." Hanna laughed.

"Yeah, this is what I've been dealing with for my whole pregnancy."

"He's going to be a very protective father. She won't be allowed to date until he's dead." Hanna joked.

"You think it's funny but it's probably true," Spencer had a straight face. "He'll be the best dad though," Spencer said rubbing her oversized tummy.

"This kid is going to have the best parents," Hanna told her. "She's got a smart, funny, kick ass mom. And a strong, sweet, protective dad."

Spencer smiled as she put away some of the groceries. Hanna helped her go grocery shopping because Toby wont let her do anything alone until she has the baby. "Thanks for helping me today," Spencer said opening up the cupboard.

"No problem," Hanna said while stocking the fridge.

"Um Hanna," Spencer sounded worried.

"Hmm?" Hanna asked turning around.

"Either I just peed or my water broke," Spencer joked.

"What do I do?" Hanna panicked. "I think I'm going to faint."

"No Hanna, you're not. I need you to breath. Then I need you to drive me to the hospital," Spencer said calmly.

"I can't do this! I can't do this! Why did I have to be the one to be with you when this happened?" Hanna started pacing acting like a chicken with its head cut off.

"I can't believe I have to calm you down, while I am in labor!" Spencer snapped. Spencer grabbed Hanna's keys and her hospital bag and shoved Hanna out the door. She handed Hanna the keys."Don't think about anything else but driving, got it?"

"Yeah," Hanna said starting the car.

Spencer dialed the phone.

"Spence!" Toby answered.

"Toby… AHH!" Spencer started to feel the pain.

"Spencer what's wrong?" Toby yelled into the phone.

"Meet me at the hospital… UHH! She's coming right now!" Spencer hung up the phone.

* * *

Toby bolted through Spencer's hospital room where she was hooked up to machines. There was a nurse and a doctor in there all ready to go. Hanna was at Spencer's side looking pale as a ghost. When Hanna saw Toby she was happy to leave the room. "Good luck Spence, Ill be waiting outside."  
Toby was at Spencer's side immediately. "How are you feeling? Are you ok?"

"I'm in pain," she nodded. "I'm tired," she sighed. Spencer's body jolted as she screamed out in pain from a contraction.

"I'm so sorry baby," Toby rubbed her hand. "It'll be over soon." He didn't know what else to say or do to make her feel better.

The doctor came in and checked to see how dilated Spencer was. "Looks like we are ready to go," the doctor clarified. "I'm sorry but you're too far for an epidural. You are going to do this all natural."

Spencer wanted to strangle the doctor but all she could think about was getting her out. They propped Spencer's legs up and Toby just kept holding her hand.

"Alright time to push," the doctor demanded.

Spencer gave the first push and she squeezed the living hell out of Toby's hand. "I hate you so much right now!" Spencer yelled at Toby.

Toby would normally laugh but he was nervous she might kill him. "I know, I know." Was all Toby could come up with.

Spencer pushed and pushed. Toby wasn't sure if had been seconds, minutes or hours. Everything felt so unreal.

Then they both heard it. The first cry of their baby girl. Instantly Toby broke down when he saw the little life he and Spencer created.

They cleaned her up quickly and then laid her in Spencer's arms. "Hi baby girl," Spencer cooed at her new daughter. She looked at Toby and smiled as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Welcome to the world Aislynn," Toby played with her little hand. "Aislynn Marion Cavanaugh."

* * *

All the girls loved visiting little baby Aislynn, and they all fought over holding time with her. Spencer's parents were thrilled to finally meet her. Spencer swore she even saw her dad cry. Melissa did ok, she cried a little, but she smiled a lot. Toby's dad and step-mom came. Spencer had only seen them a few times while she was pregnant but she was pleasantly surprised to see them interact with Aislynn. Everyone loved her, she was so tiny and quiet.

After a few days Spencer and Toby finally got to take her home. Spencer carried her in their apartment while Toby carried in all the gifts they received and put them in the baby room. Spencer knew Aislynn was probably hungry so she fed her on the couch.

Toby came to sit by his two girls. "I can't believe she's finally here."

"I know." She leaned in for a kiss. "I love you. Have I told you that lately?"

"No. In fact I think last time you said you hated me," Toby laughed.

"I'm sorry," Spencer giggled. "I didn't mean it. Our little girl was just putting me in a lot of pain." Spencer looked down at her, "But it was well worth it."

"Yes it was," Toby kissed the top of Aislynn's head. "I love you too," he said looking at Spencer. "I can't believe we made her."

"Yeah," Spencer laughed. "One night, and a bottle of wine, and this is was happened. Best. Night. Ever."

Spencer burped Aislynn and then rocked her for a little bit.

"Let me take her for a little bit," Toby said stealing her from Spencer's arms.

"Perfect timing. She needs a diaper change," Spencer laughed. Spencer got up to go to the bathroom. "Put her in some pajamas while you're at it," she said sticking out her tongue at him.

Toby chuckled and then did his fatherly duties.

Spencer walked into the baby room and saw Toby rocking Aislynn in the rocking chair. He was softly singing her a song and playing with her fingers. Spencer leaned on the doorway and watched the best two things in her life interact. Once she was sleeping Toby laid her in the crib and watched her. Spencer came behind him and looped her arms around his waist. They both stood there watching her breath.

"We should get some sleep now, while we can." Spencer nudged him.

"You're right," Toby agreed shutting off the lights and walking back to their room. They cuddled up next to each other and kissed each other until their lips went numb.


	9. Chapter 9

**I got asked how you pronounce Aislynn's name. Its like Ace (like from a deck of cards) And then Lynn (Like the name). So Ace-Lynn. I know it's different, but I didn't want to use an average name. I got it from a book series that I loved. I'm glad people are liking it though! Enjoy this chapter!**

Spencer and Toby were both alarmed by their screaming daughter. Aislynn had been home for three week and had been pretty good about sleeping. She would wake up once maybe twice a night, but it wouldn't take much for her to fall back asleep. Spencer and Toby took shifts with her during the night so the other could sleep. Spencer took some extra since Toby had work and she didn't need to be awake for anything. "I got her," Spencer said stumbling out of bed.

Spencer picked up Aislynn and started swaying back and forth. She checked her diaper, "You're not wet, so you must be hungry." Spencer brought her back to her and Toby's room and started feeding her.

Toby rolled over and Kissed the top of Aislynn's head.

"You should get some sleep, you have work tomorrow," Spencer warned.

"I'll be fine. Plus I'm getting used to this no sleep thing," Toby chuckled.

Spencer yawned, "I'm not. You might have to keep me awake."

"What would you like me to do? Dance? Sing?" Toby joked.

Spencer laughed, "no thanks. Why don't you tell me a story? Or tell me a secret?"

Toby laughed, "Alright let me think." Toby sat and thought for a while. "Eighth grade, you were in my math class. I sat two rows diagonally back from you. I had the biggest crush on you. You always wore your glasses and your little sweaters, but I thought you looked adorable."

"Ok that is such a lie," Spencer shook her head. "That was probably my most awkward stage. I looked like that classic nerd with the glasses and the braces. I even remember trying to wear bra's because all the other girls had boobs and I didn't."

"No I'm not lying. There was this one day where you wore this skirt. In the middle of class you took your hair down from your ponytail and you took off your glasses to clean them. I remember staring at you, and then Mrs. Laske asked me a question. You turned around and looked at me waiting for me to answer. I froze and I stuttered, but then you raised your hand and answered the question. I was so mortified I never wanted to see your face again. I was so embraced that you and the entire class caught me staring at you."

"I don't remember that," Spencer said with a slight smile. "I mean I remember you were in my class."

"Really?" Toby asked. "That's hard to believe."

"I remember because I thought you were smart. You've always been good at math and it irritated me that someone could out smart me in something. I remember Mrs. Laske asking me a question and I got it wrong. When she asked if anyone else knew it and you raised your hand I wanted to punch you," Spencer laughed at the memory.

Toby laughed. "When you first talked to me on my porch I was so confused. I didn't know how to feel about you. I hated you, because you were friends with Allison, and Allison was so mean to me. But I couldn't help but still have that crush on you."

"Do you want to know a secret?" Spencer asked.

Toby nodded, "Yeah."

"The night at the motel I was so conflicted. You were sleeping and I laid awake staring at you. There was a part of me that wanted to attack you in the middle of the night and just make out with you. I scooted as close to you as possible without touching you. I was hoping that in your sleep you would cuddle with me."

Toby laughed, "I would have gladly made out with you."

Spencer laughed quietly as she looked down at Aislynn. "Looks like she finally fell asleep." Spencer got up to put her back in her crib. She lightly rubbed small circles on Aislynn's tummy. Spencer smiled looking down at her. She couldn't remember why her and Toby had ever felt depressed about having a baby. Aislynn was the most important thing in her life now, and she would do anything for her. Her and Toby spent many hours just looking at her and enjoying every moment they got with her.

Spencer felt two arms wrap around her. Toby softly placed kisses along Spencer's neck trailing up to her jaw. Spencer inhaled, her breath unsteady. She and Toby hadn't gotten intimate since Ella was born. Spencer had to recover first and Toby had a lot of patience. Spencer slowly turned her head so she could kiss him back. She moved her hands to his chest and lightly touched her lips to his. Toby's patience was growing thin as he felt her hands against his bare chest. He moaned into her mouth as he lightly moved his hands down her back.

Spencer pulled away leaving Toby unsatisfied. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bedroom. She pulled him in top of her. They reconnected their lips and their need for each other grew stronger. Toby's tongue slipped into Spencer's mouth as he caressed her breasts. Spencer let out a loud moan when he touched her. She quickly moved her hands down to his pants. She yanked them down impatiently.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked. "Are you all healed?"

Spencer nodded and flipped Toby on to his back. She took off her shirt and she was left only in her shorts. Toby appreciated what the pregnancy did to Spencer's breasts. They were three times their normal size. "Just please let me know if it hurts," Toby said.

Spencer laughed seductively. She would drag out this longer if she wasn't so desperate herself. She pulled down his boxers, as he pulled down her bottoms.

Spencer quickly got up and ran to the dresser. Toby looked confused. She grabbed a condom from the sock drawer. "We can't forget this time." Toby laughed and was grateful she remembered. Spencer quickly put it on his hardened excitement. Spencer took one last look at Toby's body before pushing her self on top of him. He slid right into her, both of them moaning at the contact. They hadn't enjoyed this in a long time. He pumped in and out of her as he nibbled on her neck. He played with her nipples as she quietly expressed her pleasure.

"Toby," Spencer whispered. "You feel so good."

Toby slammed harder into her, trying to be as quiet as he could.

"Faster," Spencer said a little louder.

Toby obeyed her command. He never had been so turned on in his life.

"O my," Spencer clawed Toby's chest. "TOBY," Spencer nearly screamed.

They both hit their high almost at the same time. They rode it out until it was completely gone.

They both laid there waiting to hear a cry. They were louder than they should have been. Minutes passed and there was still nothing.

Spencer let out a breath. "Were lucky we have such a heavy sleeper."

Toby nodded pulling Spencer into his chest.

* * *

Spencer woke up to an empty bed. She walked down the hall into Aislynn's room. She wasn't in the crib. Spencer was confused, she normally could hear if Aislynn had been awake. She walked into the kitchen. Toby was cooking breakfast and Aislynn was in her bouncer on the living room floor. Her eye's were wide open looking around the room. She didn't do much when she was awake. She just looked around and kicked her legs.

"Well good morning," Spencer said squatting down by Aislynn. "It looks like someone's wide awake."

"I found her in her crib like that. She wasn't making a single sound. But her eyes were open just looking around," Toby said moving the eggs from the pan to a plate. "I fed her and changed her already."

Spencer picked Aislynn up out of her bouncer. "It's so irritating how much she looks like you. She looks nothing like me. She has your eyes and your lips. Her hair color is even exactly like yours."

"I bet she'll have your brains though. And she's perfect just like you," Toby smiled.

"You're such a cheese ball," Spencer rolled her eyes. She walked over and gave Toby a kiss.

"I made you breakfast so eat," Toby said stealing Aislynn out of her arms.

"You need to eat too," Spencer started to argue trying to steal Aislynn back.

Toby turned around, "I already ate." He sat down on the couch holding Aislynn making ridiculous faces at her.

"That's not fair. You've had her all morning," Spencer whined.

"Well you get her while I'm at work so it's only fair that I get her now."

Spencer rolled her eyes and ate her breakfast quickly. "I think I'm going to go to my parents later, they've been wanting to see Aislynn. Do you want to come with?"

"I guess," Toby shrugged. "Now that your dad doesn't want to kill me."

"Well its about time he gets used to you. Especially when we start having more babies."

Toby's head snapped over to look at Spencer, "more babies?"

Spencer gulped, "Assuming that you want more. In the future. Like way out in the future. Like not for another five years at least."

Toby looked back at Aislynn, who had her hand in her mouth. "How could I resist, when they turn out like this," Toby said giving her multiple kisses on her cheeks and lips. "I just never really thought about it I guess. I'm only twenty years old. But yeah I guess I would like to have one or two more. But not for a long time. A really long time."

Spencer finally started to breath, "Sorry, I didn't mean to spring that kind of thing on you."

Toby shook his head. "Its something we should talk about. We're already parents and we are a family now."

Spencer walked over and sat by Toby. Toby wrapped an arm around Spencer as his other arm held Aislynn. Spencer played with one of Aislynn's tiny hands, "I love our little family."


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't update as often sorry! Enjoy!**

Aislynn was now three months and Spencer was returning to school soon. Aislynn was now smiling and was developing hand eye coordination. She was able to grab the toys that dangled from her bouncer and she was able to grab peoples clothes, hands, and hair. "You need to quit pulling on mommy's hair," Spencer giggled at Aislynn.

Aislynn smiled still holding on to fist full's of hair. Spencer and Toby couldn't resist her smile. Even if she was pulling hair she was forgiven. "Let me get that for you," Toby said trying to untangle Spencer's hair from Aislynn's hands. "So what are your plans for the day?" Toby asked.

"I'm just waiting for Aria to call me after her doctor appointment," Spencer said handing Aislynn over to Toby.

"What for?" Toby noticed her trying to escape.

"She just wants to talk," Spencer said avoiding Toby's eyes.

"Spence, what aren't you telling me?" Toby lifted her chin , forcing her to look at him.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anybody," Spencer pointed her finger at him. "Not even Emily."

"Ok?" Toby took a seat on the couch and set Aislynn on his lap. "What's going on?"

"Well the only reason Aria is confiding in me is because… she… thinks she might be… uh pregnant," Spencer stuttered.

"What? Why?" Toby was shocked.

"Well she was asking me what my symptoms were because she's having the usual, headaches, fever, nausea. I told her I wouldn't be much help because I never experienced a lot of symptoms." Spencer laid back on the couch, "She's totally freaking out."

"Well maybe it's just a bug?" Toby offered.

"That's what she thought, but it's been going on for over a week." Just as Spencer finished her sentence her phone buzzed. "That must be Ar-" Spencer looked at her phone, "Why is Ezra calling me?" Spencer hesitated before answering the phone.

"Hello?" Spencer sounded suspicious.

"Aria wanted me to call you," Ezra sounded chocked up.

"Why? Is everything ok?" Spencer was worried.

"I'm not sure yet. She told me this morning that she thought she was pregnant. When we came in to find out they told us she wasn't pregnant." Ezra's voice was getting harder to understand.

"Well that's good news right?" Spencer was beginning to wonder if they wanted to get pregnant. But Aria was smarter then that right?

"That's not that bad news," Ezra was silent. Spencer heard a small sob escape Ezra's throat. "They are referring her to an oncologist."

"What?! How? Why?" Spencer almost collapsed to the floor.

"After they took the pregnancy test the doctor thought they should run some other tests to see if there was another reason for the symptoms. When the blood test came back she had an abnormal amount of white blood cells. Which is common when someone has leukemia," Ezra sounded numb.

Spencer was silent. It made sense. The symptoms would be similar, but she would have never thought this is what the results would be. "Well you never know the doctor could be wrong. That's why they are sending her to an oncologist right?" Spencer could feel the tears stinging her eyes. "They are probably wrong. She's not sink. She can't be." Spencer's tears were rolling down her cheeks at an unbelievable rate.

"I hope you're right," Ezra started to weep.

"What should I do? Does she want me to come see her? Does she want to be alone?" Spencer tried to pull her self together.

Toby put Aislynn on her blanket and rushed over to Spencer. He rubbed her back as she sobbed into the phone.

"She's with Ella and Byron right now. I think she wants to be alone for a while. She said she will let you know when she is ready to see you guy's."

"Ok. Please keep me updated. And tell her I love her and I miss her. Tell her I'm here if she needs anything at all," Spencer squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop the tears from falling.

"I will. I'm going to call Hanna and Emily later today," Ezra sighed.

"You can call me too Ezra if you need someone to talk to. Toby and I are here for you too," Spencer assured him.

"Thank you," Ezra's voice broke. "I got to go. I will keep you updated. Bye Spencer."

Spencer dropped her face into Toby's chest and let her phone hit the ground. She sobbed until she had nothing left in her. Toby just held her and told her he loved her over and over. He offered to do anything to help her.

"All I can think about is all the times that I canceled plans on her because I was busy," Spencer sniffled.

"Hey don't do that to yourself. She understands, you're a mom you have responsibilities now," Toby kissed her forehead. "This doesn't mean anything yet. It's not positive that she has Leukemia."

"But what if she does? I can't loose her! She's one of my best friends!" Spencer cried.

"I know. But you need to be strong for her, she needs you. You need to stay positive, so that she can get through this."

Spencer started to calm down, "You're right. I just don't know what I would do without her." Spencer hugged Toby for what felt like days. Her whole world was turned around, and it felt like she was powerless to fix it.

"Ill be here for you Spence. What ever you or Aria need I'll be here for you."

Three days later it was confirmed that Aria did have Leukemia. The good news was that 80-90% of people can get rid of leukemia. However it had a 40% chance of relapsing. The girls took turns staying with Aria. Ezra was with her as much as possible and so were her parents. On Friday's Spencer didn't have school so she would take Aislynn over to visit Aria. On the weekends if Aria was up to visitors Spencer would come as much as possible. She would call her after school everyday to make sure she was ok. Aria had been receiving chemotherapy for three weeks now and hopefully only had one week left.

"Spence, I'm ok. Ezra is here. Emily just visited me like ten minutes ago. I'm actually really tired," Aria yawned into the phone.

"Ok," Spencer didn't argue. "But call me at anytime if you need me. Even if it's in the middle of the night."

"I will. Go spend time with your boyfriend and your daughter, they probably miss you." Aria scolded Spencer. "I'm serious. You are always at school or with me. I'll see you on Friday."

"Alright. I love you," Spencer said for the hundredth time in ten minutes.

"I know. You tell me every second of every day. I love you too, bye."

Spencer rolled her eyes and laughed. She was glad Aria was being pretty positive about the whole thing. She knew she was acting like an overbearing mother but she just felt so bad. But she was glad to go home straight from school and spend time with Toby and Aislynn.

As soon as Spencer entered the apartment she saw Toby holding Aislynn on the couch. He had her laying on his legs and he was tickling her making her laugh. Spencer's heart nearly broke. She felt like she hadn't seen either one of them in weeks unless they were both sleeping. Toby turned his head when he heard Spencer close the door. "I thought you'd be at Aria's?"

"No, she was tired." Spencer greeted Toby with a kiss. She scooped Aislynn up and gave her tons of kisses from her neck to her lips to her hands. Aislynn giggled as Spencer blew a raspberry on her stomach. "I missed my baby girl," she said in a high voice.

Toby got up, "I'll make us some dinner then."

Spencer sat down on the couch and played with Aislynn making her laugh some more. She loved hearing that sound. "I'm sorry I've been away from you so much lately," Spencer apologized to Toby.

"It's no problem, I understand." Toby started boiling spaghetti noodles. "How is Aria?"

"Well the treatment makes her feel like crap. But it sounds like it's going pretty good so far."

"That's good," Toby smiled at her.

Spencer took Aislynn in to her room to change her. She felt so guilty leaving Toby to care for Aislynn by himself lately. Of course he wouldn't complain to her, but she wondered if he was getting frustrated. She also felt guilty because Aislynn was growing fast, and she was missing out on important things. She missed the first time Aislynn laughed. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help but feel bad.

"Dinner's ready!" Toby yelled down the hall.

Spencer picked up Aislynn and walked into the kitchen. She put Aislynn in her bouncy chair next to the table. "This looks great Toby," Spencer said looking at her plate.

"This is for all the stress you've been through," Toby smiled.

"Well I'm sure I'm not the only one who's been stressed. Everyday you get off work and you go pick up Aislynn from daycare, and then you take care of her and put her to bed before I get home," Spencer frowned.

"Yeah but you go to school. You take care of Aria. Then you come home and study or write papers. Then you get like two hours of sleep and wake up early so you can spend some time with Aislynn. You win," Toby winked at Spencer.

"We are so young, yet we deal with so much." Spencer picked up both of their dirty plates and started the dishes. Spencer nearly dropped the dishes on the floor. "OH MY GOD!" Spencer said turning around.

"What? What's wrong?" Toby looked concerned.

"It's your birthday tomorrow! I Totally forgot!" Spencer gasped. "I am the worst girlfriend ever!" Spencer looked like she might cry.

"Spence, it's not a big deal. I don't do anything anyways normally," Toby rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me?! It's your twenty first birthday! Of course we are going to do something!" Spencer scolded.

Toby started warming up a bottle for Aislynn. "No we are not."

"Yes we are!" Spencer argued. "I will call Emily tomorrow to see if she can watch Aislynn. Then we can go do something fun, whatever you want to do."

Toby was going to argue back but he knew she wouldn't give in. So he settled for rolling his eyes, "fine."


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING! This chapter is rated M! I hope you enjoy it:) Let me know what you think!**

Spencer was meeting Emily at Aria's to drop off Aislynn. She didn't have much planned for Toby's birthday, but she figured he was probably looking forward to relaxing.

"How are you feeling?" Spencer asked Aria.

"Weak. Nauseous. Tired," Aria yawned.

"Well the chemo is doing it's job then," Spencer tried to smile. "Just one more week of treatment."

"I can't wait for it to be over," Aria sighed.

"Well it's Toby's birthday today so I have to get going," Spencer handed Emily the diaper bag. "Everything should be in here that you need. Call me if you need anything else. Also call me if she is being too much trouble. Thank you so much Em, I appreciate this."

"No problem. I'm excited I get her all to myself! Tell Toby Happy Birthday for me," Emily said.

"I will," Spencer kissed Aislynn several times before handing her over to Emily. "You be good for Emily."  
Spencer looked at Aria, "You call me too if you need anything."

"Yes I will, now go!" Aria shooed.

"Ok," Spencer leaned down and kissed Aislynn on the head again, "I love you baby girl." She waved goodbye quickly, "Thanks again Em!" Spencer rushed out the door before she could find an excuse to stay longer.

* * *

Spencer walked in the door holding a couple bags. "I know that this is going to be a lame twenty first birthday but I am doing my best!" Spencer apologized.

Toby was sitting on the couch watching TV waiting for Spencer to get home. "I told you I didn't want to even do anything so whatever you have planned is more than enough."

Spencer set the table, "I got take out from your favorite restaurant. I figured that was a start right?"

"Sounds good to me," Toby smiled at her.

Toby scarffed down his food in seconds. "This is already the best birthday," Toby told Spencer.

"Yeah right. I've done better," Spencer rolled her eyes. "You are not allowed to do the dishes by the way. So while I finish cleaning up you can open my present," Spencer handed him a gift she had hidden in a bag. "And don't worry I didn't use your money I used my own," she laughed.

Toby opened the gift as Spencer loaded the dishwasher. It was a brand new wallet. "Thank you," Toby said.

"Look inside of it," Spencer giggled.

Toby opened it up. There were a few girt cards. One was for a coffee shop, one for a restaurant, and one for a hardware store. On the left side there was three pictures. One was a recent picture of Aislynn, another was a picture of her and Toby when they were in high school, and the last one was a picture of the three of them in the hospital when Aislynn was born. "This is the best gift. Seriously Spence, I love it."

Spencer smiled and pulled out another item from a bag. "I went and bought one of your favorite movies and I figured we could watch it tonight."

Toby walked over to Spencer and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "You're the best." Toby kissed her again, only longer this time. "I love you," He mumbled into her mouth. He slid his tongue into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Spencer was getting caught up in the moment. They hadn't been alone since she was pregnant (Even then they weren't really alone). "You are ruining my plans that I have," Spencer giggled.

"Well I like my plans," Toby said slipping his hands up her dress.

"I never said that this wasn't in my plan. That's for later," She said removing his hands from her dress. She pulled him by the belt loops on his pants and pushed him on the couch.

Spencer was wearing a tight short black dress. She bent over to put in the movie. "You wore that just to torture me didn't you?" Toby said staring at her butt.

Spencer turned around, "I have no idea what you mean?" She teased sliding her hand along the low cut dress that revealed her cleavage. Spencer slowly but seductively walked towards Toby and startled him on the couch. Her dress was almost revealing what she was wearing underneath. Spencer put her lips real close to his ear, "if you're a good boy I will show what I bought today." Spencer licked his neck and bit his earlobe softly. Then she moved off of him and pressed play on the remote.

"You are so evil," Toby tried not to smile.

Spencer had a hard time paying attention to the movie. Not only because it was just a bunch of useless killing but because she wanted Toby so bad. She was waiting for the violent movie to end so she could move on with her plans.

Finally it came to the credits and Spencer nearly jumped up from the couch and cheered. She held her composure though so she could tease Toby a little more. "Alright I want you shirtless and in bed," Spencer demanded.

"Finally," Toby said ripping off his shirt.

Spencer laughed. He had no idea what he was in for tonight.

"Lay down on your stomach," Spencer demanded pointing to their bed.

"Alright?" Toby said confused.

Spencer straddled him sitting on his butt. She started massaging his shoulders. Toby moaned as her hands dug into his shoulder blades. She worked her way down into the middle of his back working out the knots. She didn't realize how much tension he had until now. She moved down to his lower back moving her hands in small circles. Digging her thumbs in his tail bone. Toby moaned again as she pressed harder. She continued massaging his back for a good ten minutes. "Alright flip over," Spencer commanded.

Toby rolled over as she straddled him again. She started massaging his chest as they stared at each other. Spencer moved her arms outwards massaging his biceps. She bent down and kissed his chest several times. Spencer could feel Toby harden underneath her. He was getting harder to resist as she continued to graze his body. Spencer stood up, "I'll be right back."

Spencer went into the bathroom and changed into something a little more revealing. Toby was waiting on the bed barely containing himself.

Spencer walked out in a deep red corset. Her Breasts were practically about to burst out. She loved the fact the she now had boobs she could show off. She wore a thong that matched the corset. And finally she had knee highs that showed off her long toned legs.

"Holy shit," Toby said to himself. "You look so damn hot."

Spencer laughed at Toby's compliment. He always told her she was beautiful, or pretty. She liked that he found her to be hot. She never thought of herself in that way. Spencer walked over to the bed and straddled him again. Toby came up to kiss her but she pushed him down. She kissed his chest and glided her hands down his abs. Spencer sat up and seductively but her lip. She slipped one finger into one of her knee highs and slowly took it off.

Toby gulped loudly watching her reveal more skin. "I need to touch you."

Spencer shook her head, "Not until I say you can." Spencer loved torturing Toby. She took off her other knee high and threw it on the floor. Spencer moved down his legs so she was sitting on his knees. She pulled down his pants so they were around his knees. She put her hands around his arousal and pumped her hand up and down.

"Spencer," Toby moaned. He closed his eyes fighting the urge not to touch her.

Spencer replaced her hands with her mouth. She moved her tongue in ways she never had before.  
Toby's hands were gripping the sheets, "Holy shit." He never knew she was this good. They didn't experiment much in the bedroom.

Spencer sat up and unclasped the back of her corset. She did it slowly one hook at a time.  
Toby stared at Spencer as she threw the corset to the ground. His eyes were begging her to let him touch her.

Spencer's smiled widened as she realized how much she was torturing him. So she slowly got off him and grabbed a condom. Before she got back on him she slid of her underwear and pulled of his pants that were still around his knees. She hoped back on him and took her time putting the condom on. Making sure to move her hand up and down several times. She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. He could feel her bare breasts against his chest. Spencer leaned down so she could whisper in his ear, "Touch me."

As soon as she said it Toby grabbed her waist and slammed into her. Causing Spencer to scream in pleasure. She knew she was being loud and that the neighbors could probably hear. But tonight Spencer didn't care.

"You're such a naughty girl," Toby growled in her ear. He flipped her over so he could enjoy her more. He pumped in and out of her pushing himself as far as he could go.

"Toby!" Spencer screamed his name. "Fuck me!" Spencer never said the F bomb. But tonight she was experiencing a whole new level of Toby, and she liked it.

Toby was so turned on by words and her body he couldn't hold it much longer. So he moved his hand down to her sensitive spot while he still moved in and out of her. He made small fast circles causing Spencer to spasm.

"TOBY! DON'T STOP!" Spencer let out one more scream as she hit her high.

Toby followed soon after her, "Holy shit Spence!" Toby said pumping one last time in to collapsed next to Spencer. They both took a while to control their breathing. Toby looked at Spencer and pulled her into his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "That was the best birthday present ever," He laughed lightly.

"Happy birthday," she said breathless.


	12. Chapter 12

**Glad everyone liked the last chapter! Sorry I can't update at much. I just started working in a salon as a stylist and I have another job as a dance teacher so I work pretty much everyday... But I won't give up on this story! Please R&R!**

It had been a couple months since Toby's birthday. Aislynn was now six months and was growing so fast. She was able to roll around and was starting to sit up by herself. She could eat soft foods, which meant less bottles except at night.

"She is getting way to big," Toby shook his head.

"I know," Spencer agreed as she sliced Aislynn some bananas.

"Well I better get to work. Are you going to see Aria after school?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, I shouldn't be there too long though. I will be home before Aislynn goes to bed."

"Alright I'll see you tonight then," Toby bent down and kissed Spencer. He took his time grazing his lips across hers. Spencer and Toby had been a lot more intimate in the last few months for no particular reason. They could hardly keep their hands off each other when they were on the same room. Aislynn started getting impatient at the lack of attention she wasn't getting. She started kicking her legs and making noise.

Toby laughed and gave Aislynn a big kiss, "Bye baby girl." Then he gave Spencer a smack on the butt, "See you tonight sexy."

Spencer gasped at his inappropriate behavior. "Our daughter does not need to see that!"

"She's six months old Spencer. She won't catch on to stuff like that until she's like two," He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever pervert," Spencer smacked Toby's butt. "Get out of here."

* * *

"How are you feeling today?" Spencer asked Aria.

"I'm feeling pretty good actually. Radiation isn't half bad," Aria joked.

"You look good," Spencer examined her friend. Her hair was starting to come back in. She mostly wore scarf's because she couldn't stand how she looked without hair.

"Yeah right, I look like a little boy." Aria said rubbing her head.

"Whatever! You look great!" Spencer argued. "Is Hanna or Emily coming today?"

"Yeah I think Hanna said she was coming over," Aria said. "I like when she comes. She always does my make up and makes me feel like a girl again."

"You need to stop. You don't look like a boy what so ever," Spencer said annoyed.

Hanna came barging through the door carrying her oversized make up bag. "I'm here!" Hanna's voice rang.

Hanna Practically shoved Spencer out of the way and began painting away on Aria's face. "I wish I had your lips," Hanna complained. "You have the best lips."

Aria laughed and rolled her eyes. "I wish I had your hair," Aria joked. "Or any hair at all."

"You are being ridiculous," Hanna rolled her eyes.

Spencer rolled off the bed, "I'll make us some dinner. What do you want Aria?"

"I'm not hungry," Aria sighed.

"Well too bad you are going to eat," Spencer said opening the fridge.

"I won't eat," Aria crossed her arms.

"I'll hold you down while Spencer shoves it down your throat," Hanna smiled at Aria.

Aria stared at both Hanna and Spencer knowing she probably couldn't fight them on this. Instead she just sighed as Hanna continued pampering her.

Spencer finished cooking them dinner and shoved the plate in front of Aria. Aria took it unwillingly and rolled her eyes as they watched her take the first bite.

Aria ate slowly and took the tiniest bites. After she ate half of the meal she put it down. "Thanks."  
"Yep," Spencer said taking the dishes from both of them.

"No really. Thank you, both of you. Without you guys and Emily I don't think I would have made it this far. You guy's have been so supportive. I know I haven't been the easiest to be around," Aria squeezed both of their hands.

"Your welcome," Spencer smiled.

"Yeah," Hanna agreed. "we will always be here for you."

* * *

Spencer walked into the apartment and found Toby with Aislynn playing on the floor. "Hey babe," Toby smiled at Spencer as she walked in. "How's Aria?"

"She's doing alright," Spencer said sitting down by Toby. Aislynn was holding two toys one in each hand and shaking them around.

"What have you two been up to?" Spencer said pulling the toy away from Aislynn's mouth.  
"I took Aislynn to the doctor after work," Toby said.

"What? Why?" Spencer asked worried.

"The day care lady said she felt a little warm. And she was being fussy so I brought her in to see if there was something wrong-"

"What? Why didn't you call me?!" Spencer was getting angry.

"We just got back, I was going to call you-" Toby started to defend himself.

"You were going to call me? When?! Our baby was sick and you didn't even think to tell me?!" Spencer was almost yelling now.

"She just had a slight fever. There was nothing wrong! He gave me some strong Tylenol that's it," Toby tried to calm her down.

Spencer grabbed Aislynn off the floor and started feeling her head. "I can't believe you didn't call me!" Spencer yelled at Toby.

"I'm sorry! Don't get mad at me! I just didn't want to bother you at Aria's," Toby tried to put his hand on her shoulder.

Spencer shoved his hand away, "Don't tough me!" Spencer stood up still holding Aislynn. "I'm her mother I deserve to know what's going on!"

"Well I'm sorry you aren't around more often!" Toby regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

Spencer let out a small whimper. The tears filled her eyes as she clung to Aislynn.

"Spence-" Toby whispered.

Spencer turned around and went to Aislynn's room. She slammed the door and locked it as she started to cry. She pulled Aislynn to her chest, "I'm so sorry baby girl," Spencer wept.

Toby tried opening the door but it was locked. He knocked on the door, "Spence."

But she didn't answer him, all he could hear was her sobbing.

* * *

After hours of sitting outside the door and waiting for Spencer, Toby's eyes were getting heavy. He couldn't hear her broken sobs anymore. There was only silence. Toby decided to go to bed hoping Spencer would join him when she was ready.

He laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. He felt like he had been punched in the gut. He couldn't believe what he said to Spencer. He wished he would have just done the right thing and called her, and none of this would have happened. He couldn't fall asleep without her next to him. He got so used to her being there and he couldn't stand a night without her. Toby got up and found one of Spencer's bobby pins. He decided he would drag her out of there if she wasn't going to come out.

Toby picked at the lock for a couple of seconds until he finally got it to open. He opened up the door slowly. Aislynn was asleep in her crib, and Spencer was packing a bag. "What are you doing?" Toby whispered.

Spencer didn't answer she just kept frantically packing a bag.

"Spencer," Toby said a little louder. When he didn't get a response he grabbed her wrists and forced her to look at him. "What are you doing?"

"I need to leave," Spencer said her eyes swollen and red.

"Why?" Toby's heart sank.

"Because we can't do this anymore," Spencer's voice broke.

"I don't understand. We had one fight. I said something that I didn't even mean. Spencer please," Toby cupped her face with his hands.

Spencer turned around before she could cave in. She walked to their room and started packing another bag. Toby looked into the bag sitting on the rocking chair. It was filled with clothes for Aislynn. Toby rushed back to their bedroom, "Where are you planning on going?" Toby raised his voice.

"To my parents," Spencer said throwing hand full's of clothes in a bag.

"And you just planned on taking our daughter in the middle of the night with you? You weren't even going to tell me?" Toby's voice broke.

"Kind of like how you didn't tell me before you went to the doctor?" Spencer shot back.  
"That is completely different," Toby nearly yelled. "What is this really about?"

Spencer closed her bag and walked back to Aislynn's room to grab the other bag. She threw both of the bags by the door before heading back to grab Aislynn.

"You aren't taking her," Toby blocked Spencer from entering the room. "She's sleeping, you can't take her."

"She's a heavy sleeper, She won't even wake up." Spencer tried shoving Toby out of the way, but he wouldn't barge. "Damn it Toby move!" Spencer cried.

"No!" Toby said tears welling up in his eyes. "Would you really leave me?" He said looking in her eyes.

"We both know this isn't going to work, Toby." Spencer's tears rolled down her cheeks. "We are so young and we are trying to raise a family together. We aren't meant to be together."

"You honestly believe that?" Toby had never felt so much pain in his life. "I think you're just scared." Toby cupped her face and brought her face to his so she would look at him. "If you can honestly say you don't love me, I will let you walk out that door."

Spencer grabbed Toby's hands and Peeled them off her face. She headed for the door, but before she could open it Toby spun her around and slammed his body into hers. "Do you love me or not?" Toby's eyes were pleading.

Their lips were almost touching. Spencer could feel his bare chest against her hands. She could feel his cool mint breath graze against her lips. She wanted so badly to kiss him and tell him she loved him. But he was right, she was scared, and she wasn't sure why. Spencer turned her head and lightly pushed Toby away from her, "I will pick Aislynn up in the morning." Spencer said grabbing her bag and opening the door.

"Wait-" Toby caught the door. "Just… Where ever you go, let me know you are ok. Send me a text or call me so I know that you are safe."

Spencer nodded before closing the door behind her.

Toby almost lost it. He could feel his whole body shaking. The tears stung as reality hit. The most important person in his life (besides Aislynn) just walked out on him. He felt like curling up and never getting up again. Then he heard a soft cry from his daughters room.

He cradled Aislynn as she cried. She didn't feel warm or anything to him. He felt bad for fighting with Spencer while she was asleep, he never wanted that kind of life for his child. He carried her to the rocking chair and rocked her to sleep. He let his tears softly roll down his cheeks as he watched his daughter.

Toby heard his phone beep as he laid Aislynn down in her crib. He opened up the text.

**I'm safe. -S**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please please please let me know what you think! I need some inspiration... Enjoy!**

Toby heard a knock on the door as he slept on the couch. He quickly got up and stumbled to the door.  
"Hey," Toby greeted Spencer.

"Hi," Spencer tried avoiding his eyes. "Don't you have work today?" Spencer noticed that he wasn't dressed and ready to go.

"Uh no, I'm not going in today," Toby said letting her in.

"Toby don't be ridiculous. You need to go to work," Spencer scolded Toby.

"I don't feel up to working today," Toby said looking down at the floor.

Spencer was worn out from their fight and didn't feel like arguing anymore. "Where is Aislynn?"

"She's still sleeping," Toby pointed to her room.

"This late? She's never slept this late," Spencer looked confused.

"She woke up after you left, it took a while for me to get her to bed."

Spencer felt bad. She felt like she was always leaving Toby with her. He was right she wasn't around often. Spencer started to feel the same pain as yesterday. But before she could cry herself she heard another cry.

Spencer nearly dashed to Aislynn's room. She knew she hadn't been gone for long but she missed her so much. She picked her up and cuddled her to her chest. She kissed her a million times until she couldn't breath.

Toby handed Spencer the diaper bag, "When do I get her back?"

"I will come back tomorrow," Spencer said taking the bag from him.

"Ok," Toby's eyes looked faded. He leaned down and kissed Aislynn on the head. "I'll see you tomorrow." He then looked at Spencer, "And you."

"Yeah," Spencer headed for the door before she got lost in his eyes.

* * *

Toby couldn't sit at home all day, he needed Spencer. He needed Aislynn. He needed his family. He knew Spencer was at school for a couple of hours while Aislynn went to daycare. He didn't know what his plan was but he needed to see her.

Toby arrived at the college unaware of where she could even be. He had no idea what classes she had today or where they even were. He knew Wednesdays were her short days and that she got off at noon. He waited in his truck and searched for her car. It was across the lot in the front row. He looked at his phone, he had twenty more minutes until she was done. He didn't know what he was going to say he just needed to see her. He listened to the radio and thought about all the things he wanted to say. He was sure she didn't want to see him. And he knew it was also quite possible that this could end in another fight.

Then he saw her heading to her car. She was looking down at the ground as she walked. Toby got out of his truck, "Spencer!" Toby yelled across the lot.

Spencer turned her head as she heard her name being yelled by a familiar voice. She saw Toby standing by his truck looking at her. She was surprised to see him here. She wasn't sure why he was here?

Toby couldn't tell if Spencer was mad or happy. Her face was unreadable as she stared at him. He slowly walked towards her hoping she wouldn't run away like she did last night.

Spencer slowly moved towards Toby unaware of what she was doing. She wasn't sure what she was going to say or do. She didn't know what to expect.

Both of them picked up their pace. They started in a slow walk moving into a normal pace. Soon they were running at each other unaware of what might happen. But they both knew what they wanted, and what they needed. Each other.

Spencer jumped into Toby's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. They hugged each other like they might fall if they let go. Spencer buried her head into his neck. As Toby's head rested on her shoulder. He slowly let Spencer down but they didn't let go of each other. Normally they would both be crying, but they had done enough of that already. They both smiled as they embraced in the parking lot.

"I love you," Spencer whispered in his ear. "I always will."

Toby moved his lips to Spencer's. He felt like it was their first kiss all over again. His stomach was doing flips as his lips enveloped hers. "I love you," Toby said against her lips. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"I am too," Spencer agreed. She wrapped her arms around him again. "I need you. I can't live without you."

"You don't even know the half of it. I couldn't even sleep in our bed last night," Toby chuckled.

"I debated whether to come back or not last night. I was just going to show up and crawl into bed with you," Spencer admitted.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I don't deserve you," Spencer almost started to cry again.

"Don't you ever say that again. I don't know how I got so lucky?" Toby kissed her forehead.

"I'm such a terrible mom. I-"

"Stop! You are amazing. Aislynn lights up every time she sees you," Toby assured her.

"You are the best father and boyfriend anyone could ever ask for," Spencer said pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

It had been a few weeks and Spencer and Toby were better than ever. They strolled through the park with Aislynn. Toby pushed the stroller as Spencer walked by Toby's side. "Remember when we first met?" Spencer asked.

"How could I forget? You hated me," Toby joked.

"Hey, you weren't so fond of me either!" Spencer laughed.

"Are you kidding me? I thought you were hot," Toby winked.

Spencer rolled her eyes. They came to a stop by a big willow tree. "Looks like she finally fell asleep," Spencer said looking into the stroller.

Toby sat down in the grass under the tree. He invited Spencer to sit in between his legs. Spencer leaned back so her head was against his chest. Toby rested his chin on her head. "I remember everything about us," Toby said kissing Spencer's head.

"Me too. I remember noticing how hot you were when we started to become friends," Spencer giggled.

"Don't even get me started," Toby nudged her. "After our first kiss I came over to your house remember?" Toby waited for Spencer to nod. "You wore that short skirt. I remember trying not to stare at your butt when you would turn around."

"Toby!" Spencer playfully smacked his thigh.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I went home and m-"

"Tobias Cavanaugh!" Spencer turned around to look at him.

"I'm just kidding," Toby teased.

"Sure you are," Spencer smirked. "You little pervert."

Toby lowered his lips to her ear, "Well maybe if you weren't so damn sexy."

Spencer couldn't help but smile. She loved when he told her she was attractive, it made her feel good.  
"Wait here," Toby said getting up.

"Ok?" Spencer said as she watched her boyfriend escape to the woods. She looked over at Aislynn who was still sound asleep in her stroller.

Toby finally came back with his hands behind his back, "Close your eyes."

Spencer was confused but obeyed. He grabbed her hands and put a flower in them. "Remember?" Toby asked. "Keep your eyes closed."

"He love's me, he love's me not," Spencer whispered. Something her and Toby used to do when they went on walks in high school and found flowers.

"I want you to close your eyes and do it," Toby said.

Spencer felt the petals. "He loves me," She said pulling off the first petal. "He loves me not," the second petal dropped. "He loves me," she found another one. "He loves me not." Spencer found the last petal. She smiled as she realized it was the last one," He loves me." When she let the last petal fall she opened her eyes. Toby was down on one knee. "What are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"I love you Spencer Hastings. You are the mother of my beautiful baby girl. You are the first and only girl I have ever loved, and I want to spend the rest f my life with you," Toby reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a little box. He opened up the lid and revealed a beautiful ring. It was perfect with a good size round diamond surrounded by tiny stones that went around the band. "Will you marry me?"

Spencer was still in shock. She knew this would happen someday, but not today. "Yes," Spencer's voice broke. She had not felt this much joy since the day they had Aislynn. "Of course," Spencer felt her eyes sting.

Toby slid the ring on to her left hand and got up to kiss her. He picked her up and spun her around. Toby kissed her forehead and her checks, followed by her eyelids which were wet from tears. Then he pulled her in for a kiss. It felt so good to kiss his fiancé.


	14. Chapter 14

**So this is not the greatest chapter but I thought I would update anyways... I have next chapter done and I love it! I just need to edit it. I hope you enjoy this story!**

"Hey you! No, you are not going in there!" Spencer scolded Aislynn as she tried crawling into the bathroom. Aislynn was nine months now, and was crawling everywhere.

Spencer picked her up and threw her on her hip. Spencer shut the door and made her way back to the living room. "We need to remember to start closing that bathroom door. She keeps trying to go in there and play in the toilet," Spencer told Toby.

Toby stole her from Spencer's arms. "She's just like her mom, so curious about everything."

Yeah," Spencer laughed. "So… I was thinking about the wedding and I want to get married in January. That way I won't be stressed about school and you're work slows down around that time, so it should be perfect."

"Sounds good to me," Toby responded. He played with Aislynn on the floor making her laugh.

"What should the color be? I was thinking red. Or maybe like a dark purple. Maybe-"

"Spence," Toby smiled at Spencer. "Isn't this what Aria, Hanna and Emily are for?"

"Yeah but this is your wedding as much as it is mine," Spencer argued.

"All I want is for you to be my wife. Everything else is up to you. I'm sure I will like everything you decide," Toby assured her. "Speaking of… Are you going to see Aria today?"

"I don't think so. She called me this morning. She had good news! Sounds like the treatments have been working and she should be done with it in the next couple of months!" Spencer beamed.

"That's awesome! She must be really happy," Toby smiled.

"She is," Spencer sighed. "Of course there is a forty percent chance of it coming back. But it's exciting that she's made it this far."

Toby got off the ground and took Spencer into his arms. He pulled her into his chest and let his cheek rest against the top of her head.

"Hmm," Spencer melted into his chest. "I can't wait to be your wife. We can finally be a real family."

"We already are a family," Toby reminded her. He kissed the top of her head, "I can't wait either."

They both broke away from each other when they heard a bang followed by a piercing cry. "Aislynn!" Spencer yelled.

Toby ran over to Aislynn who was laying down screaming. He picked her up and pulled her into a protective hug. She was crying so hard she wasn't able to breath. Toby checked the back of her head where he saw her hit it. She was trying to pull herself to a standing position using the couch. She fell back and hit her head against the coffee table.

"Is she bleeding?" Spencer choked.

"No," Toby said rubbing the back of her head. "It's ok baby," Toby soothed Aislynn. "You're ok."

"Do you think we should take her to the doctor? She could have a concussion or something?" Spencer asked worried.

Toby thought about it for a while. Looking into his daughters eyes who was still crying. "Yeah. Maybe we could call Wren. Isn't he seeing Melissa again? Maybe he could take a look at her."

"I'll call him," Spencer agreed.

* * *

"She should be just fine," Wren said finishing up. "No signs of a concussion or bleeding. She will probably just have a good size bump."

"Thank god!" Spencer finally breathed. "Thank you so much!"

"Anytime!" Wren handed Spencer Aislynn.

"Yeah, thanks." Toby agreed.

"You need to bring her around more often," Melissa smiled. "I miss seeing you guys."

"I know," Spencer agreed. "I've been busy with school, the wedding plans, and taking care of Aria."

"I get it," Melissa assured Spencer. "Wren and I would love to babysit anytime you and Toby want to go out. I want to see my niece more."

"That would be great," Spencer smiled at the thought.

"Yeah it would," Toby agreed.

"Well she needs a nap so we better get home," Spencer said kissing Aislynn's head. "Thank you again Wren!"

"Yep," Wren smiled.

Spencer strapped Aislynn into her car seat. "Never scare mommy like that again," Spencer said kissing Aislynn's head.

Toby started the car as Spencer got in the passenger seat. "She is going to be the death of us," Toby laughed.

"Seriously," Spencer rolled her eyes. "We turned our heads for like two seconds and she gets hurt."

"We are getting rid of that table when we get home," Toby said looking back at Aislynn.

"Sounds good," Spencer said. "She is such a daddy's girl," Spencer rolled her eyes as she watched Aislynn laugh at Toby, as he made silly faces at her.

"Are you kidding me? That whole time she was crying she was reaching for you. And when Wren was taking care of her she kept wanting you," Toby smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You are her favorite person ever. Every time you come home from work she bounces up and down and crawls over to you as fast as she can. I never see her get excited for anyone else."

Toby smiled and grabbed Spencer's hand, "You're my favorite person ever."

Spencer rolled her eye's at Toby's cheesy line.

"Besides Aislynn," Toby added.

* * *

"Looks like she fell asleep," Spencer said trying to carefully get Aislynn out of her car seat.  
"She's probably tired from all that crying," Toby whispered.

Spencer carried her carefully into the house and laid her in her crib. Toby worked on moving the table into the storage closet.

"You know…" Spencer wrapped her arms around Toby's waist. "She's probably going to sleep really hard for a couple of hours," Spencer said seductively.

Toby turned around to face Spencer, "Yeah she probably will."

Spencer was aware that Toby wasn't catching on. She shoved her hand down the front of Toby's pants.

"Oh!" Toby quickly caught on now. "God I love you!" Toby picked up Spencer so she wrap her legs around his waist.

"Seeing you be such a good father is such a turn on," Spencer admitted.

"Really?" Toby blushed.

Spencer nodded and smashed her lips against his. Toby quickly walked them back to their bedroom. Toby fell right on top of Spencer as they intensely ripped each others clothes off. Once they were both fully naked Toby slowed down for a moment just to look at Spencer. He pulled her left hand to his lips and kissed her ring.

Spencer intertwined her fingers in his hair and pulled her hips to his. "Ah!" Spencer moaned as he entered her. "Oh daddy!"

Toby chuckled at her sudden love for his daddy skills.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am not getting a lot of reviews for this story. So I have decided I am only doing 20 chapters and then I am done with this story. I may come back and write a sequel someday, but not if people aren't enjoying this story. However after I finish this one I am going to be writing a new Spoby fanfic. BTW this chapter is rated M so WARNING, if you get uncomfortable I warned you!**

"Good morning!" Spencer yelled. She jumped on Toby and straddled him. "Wake up! It's our baby girls birthday today!"

Toby groaned at the rude awakening.

"Aren't you excited?" Spencer questioned Toby.

"Not really," Toby mumbled.

Spencer gasped, "How can you not be excited Toby Cavanaugh?"

Toby finally looked at Spencer and grabbed her by the arms to pull her into a hug. "Because she's growing up too fast. I want her to stay a little tiny baby forever."

Spencer sighed, "I know, me too."

Toby kissed the top of Spencer's head, "How do we get her to stop growing?"

Spencer giggled, "I'm not sure there is anything we can do about that. We will just have to have lots and lots of babies until we get sick of the baby stage," Spencer joked.

Toby smiled at Spencer. He flipped her so he was laying on top of her. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and her underwear. Toby sat up on his knees to get a better view of her. "Your so beautiful," Toby said admiring her body. He slowly tickled the side of her thighs.

Spencer giggled as he made his way to her inner thighs. She started to get hot as his hands made their way up her legs. When his hand hit the outside of her underwear Spencer let out a moan. "Toby," Spencer moaned again.

Toby leaned down so he could whisper in her ear. "We make really cute babies. Maybe we should make some more."

Spencer flipped them over again so she was laying on top. "I would like to be married first before we start popping out more kids," Spencer laughed. "But…" Spencer stood up to get off of him. She grabbed a condom from the drawer and tossed it at Toby. She then seductively slid off her panties and took of her shirt so she was completely naked. "That doesn't mean we can't practice," Spencer seductively straddled Toby again.

"Practice makes perfect," Toby smirked.

Spencer slid off Toby's Pajama Pants so he was as naked as her. She put on the condom for him, "soon we won't be needing these anymore."

Toby pulled Spencer down next to him. They took their time exploring each others mouths and bodies. Toby took control and got on top of Spencer. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear. He made his way down to her breasts. He made sure to suck on each one lightly.

"Toby," Spencer moaned. She tangled her fingers in his hair. "Oh baby," She moaned again.

Toby trailed kisses down her stomach and when he got further down he spread her legs. He slid his tongue into her entrance as one hand played with her breast.

"Holy shit," Spencer breathed. Toby had never done this to her before, but she was grateful he was now. She grabbed the back of the head board to control herself. She was so turned on, she wanted to scream his name out over and over again, but she didn't want to wake up Aislynn.

Toby took his time appreciating Spencer with his mouth. He moved his tongue over her sensitive area.  
"Toby!" Spencer finally screamed. Her legs tightened around his head as her body jolted uncontrollably. "Fuck!" She screamed again as she hit her high.

Spencer laid there trying to catch her breath. She had never felt that much pleasure in her life. Toby laid down next to her equally as out of breath as she was. Toby reached down to take off the condom they never used.

"What are you doing?" Spencer said grabbing his hand.

"I just thought-" Toby looked confused.

Spencer shook her head as she straddled Toby. "Its your turn baby." Spencer pushed Toby inside of her. He groaned as she moved on top of him.

Toby flipped them over so he could do all the work. He slammed himself into her hard and fast.  
Spencer wasn't sure why she was still so turned on. She wanted more of him. She clawed his chest and his back and bit his shoulders until he groaned in pain. She pulled his hair and bit his lips until she could taste blood. She flipped them again so she could take control, only this time she didn't realize how close they were on the edge already. Toby fell on his back, and Spencer landed on top of him. It only phased them for a second then they continued on.

Toby liked it when Spencer got rough with him. "You are such a naughty girl," Toby whispered in her ear.

Spencer liked when he talked dirty to her. So she picked up speed and rocked herself harder so he could go deeper into her. "Ah!" Spencer yelled again. "Toby!" She said biting her lip. "FU-"

Toby silenced her with his mouth as Spencer hit her high for the second time. Toby finished right after her, his high lasting longer then it ever had before "Holy shit Spence."

Spencer laughed after they both caught their breath, "What just happened?"

Toby laughed along with her, "The best sex ever."

They both heard a loud inpatient cry from Aislynn's room.

"Way to go mom," Toby laughed. "You woke up Aislynn."

Spencer smacked Toby's chest. She got up and threw on Toby's t-shirt and his boxers. "Go take a shower, we have people coming over," Spencer ordered Toby.

Toby got up and pulled on his pajama pants quickly. "Do you want to join me in a shower?"

"I don't think Aislynn would appreciate the lack of attention," Spencer joked. "Plus," Spencer wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't think we would ever get out of that shower if we started."

Toby leaned in for a kiss. They both got side tracked and began sticking their tongues down each others throats. Spencer moaned into Toby's mouth as his hands grabbed her butt.

They were interrupted by another cry. "Ok seriously what's wrong with us today?" Spencer said pulling away. She quickly left the room before they ended up in bed again.

* * *

Spencer and Toby had a group of people come over to celebrate Aislynn's first birthday. Emily came with Hanna and Caleb. Ezra brought Aria who was doing much better. Spencer's parents came along with Wren and Melissa. Finally Toby's parents showed up a little later.

"She is getting so big!" Hanna gasped.

"I know. It makes me sad," Spencer sighed.

"She will be so much fun though! I mean me and my mom are like best friends now. You have a lot to look forward to," Hanna chatted away.

The four girls sat around the table eating cake. Toby, Caleb, and Ezra sat on the couch watching TV while conversing about guy things. Spencers parents chatted with Toby's in the kitchen, while Wren and Melissa played with Aislynn.

"So how are the wedding plans coming along?" Emily asked.

"Good, I have pretty much everything figured out. I just need to figure out the bridesmaid situation."  
"How can we help?" Aria asked.

"Well I just don't know what to do about the maid of honor. I can't just pick one of you. And what about Melissa? We are getting along now but we haven't always been close like I have been with you guys. So I don't know what to do," Spencer rambled.

"Well none of us would be offended at who you choose, whether it's Melissa or one of us," Aria assured Spencer.

"I'm seriously like ten seconds away from pulling a name out of a hat and having that person be my maid of honor," Spencer laughed.

"I have a suggestion," Hanna added. "Don't feel obligated or anything but I think it's a good idea. What if Emily was your maid of honor? She is pretty much the reason you and Toby are together. She believed he was good from the beginning. It makes perfect sense because you two are friends and she's Toby's best friend."

Spencer looked at Hanna, "That is a good idea. I never really thought about it like that." Spencer turned to Emily, "Would you want to be my maid of honor?"

Emily was speechless, "I-I would love that!"

"That's perfect!" Spencer hugged Emily. "Thanks Han, that was a good idea."

"Ok are they like five?" Hanna asked.

"What? Who?" Spencer looked confused.

Hanna pointed to the Toby and Caleb who were wrestling on the floor.

"Oh geeze" Spencer groaned.

"I'm dating a child," Hanna rolled her eyes. "What is that?"

"What?" Spencer asked turning around.

"Are those claw marks on Toby's back?" Hanna laughed.

"Uh-I… no. Their from work," Spencer lied.

"Sure…" Hanna eyed Spencer suspiciously. "And that fat lip he got was really from Aislynn's head?"

"Yes, can we drop this now?" Spencer glared.

Aria and Emily tried not to laugh as Spencer's face got really red.

Toby and Caleb finally gave up wrestling with each other and grabbed a drink.

"I see why you get so dirty with him," Hanna giggled. "His abs are insane."

"Ok seriously Hanna just be quiet." Spencer's face got even more red.

"Hey babe, I got you a water." Toby set the water next Spencer and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh thanks," Spencer smiled.

"Are you not drinking because he knocked you up again?" Hanna joked.

"No Hanna." Spencer said annoyed. "I'm not drinking because it's my one year olds birthday party."

"Well I need a drink," Hanna said standing up.

"Is she bugging you?" Caleb asked Spencer.

"No she's just being Hanna," Spencer finally smiled.

Aislynn crawled over to Spencer and pulled herself to a standing position. She reached out her arms so Spencer would hold her. "You're so stinkin' cute," Spencer said nuzzling Aislynn to her chest.  
"I think she's tired," Toby said. "Wren and Melissa wore her out pretty good."

"I'll go lay her down for a nap," Spencer said getting up from her chair. "Do you want to kiss daddy good night?"

Toby took Aislynn from Spencer and kissed her before pulling her into a hug. "Yeah she's definitely tired. She doesn't normally sit still for more than a second." Spencer took Aislynn back to her room.

All the parent's left, along with wren and Melissa after Aislynn fell asleep. Hanna, Caleb, Toby, and Spencer sat on one couch. Ezra and Aria sat in another while Emily sat in a chair on the other side. "We all need to hang out more often," Emily commented.

"Yeah we do," Aria agreed.

"So how is everything going Aria?" Toby asked.

"Good. I'm done with all my treatments I am cancer free at the moment but it doesn't mean I'm in the clear. I go back once a month to keep an eye on it."

"That's good," Toby smiled at her.

"Are those hickies?! Hanna pointed at Toby's collarbone.

"What?" Toby looked down "no."

Hanna pulled down the front of Toby's shirt which revealed several more hickies and bite marks. "Yes they are!"

"Hanna stop embarrassing them!" Caleb nudged her.

"Sorry," Hanna said under her breath.

Spencer buried her head into Toby's side "I am so embarrassed right now."

"There is no need to be embarrassed!" Hanna laughed. "Look!" She pulled Caleb's shirt down to reveal marks on his chest. "I do this to him all the time."

"Really Hanna?" Caleb looked at Hanna. "No one needed to see that."

Ezra burst out laughing, "If it makes you guys feel any better Aria does that stuff to me all the t-"  
"Ezra!" Aria smacked Ezra's chest.

"Ok can we talk about something else?" Emily suggested.

"Thank you Em," Spencer sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know some people are disappointed that I am ending this story soon, but I feel really stuck in this story. So I have my next Spoby story figured out and planned... I'm so excited for it! I have decided to come back to this one and make a sequel when I finish my next story. I'll let you know when I will be putting them up. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Spencer started to hyperventilate when she heard the music begin to play the wedding march. She had her one arm laced through her dads arm and her other hand held her bouquet. Everyone was standing up and facing Spencer as she made her way down the isle. Spencer looked at all the quests that filled the church, half of them she had never met before. She then looked at her bridesmaids. Melissa was holding Aislynn who was in the most beautiful flower girl dress. Aislynn was all smiles when she saw Spencer, which made Spencer calm down. Then she saw Hanna, Aria, and Emily. They all wore smiles and had tears in their eyes. Finally she looked at Toby. He too had tears in his eyes, something Spencer very rarely got to see. But when he did cry, his eyes got bluer than she could have ever thought possible. Spencer blushed when she saw Toby look at her like she was the most beautiful thing to ever walk this earth. She couldn't wait to get married, and she couldn't believe that today was the day she would no longer be his girlfriend but his wife.

Toby reached out his hand when Peter let Spencer go. He squeezed her hand when they faced each other. Toby couldn't help but think about how amazing she looked. Spencer had her hair pinned up in loose curls that framed her perfectly. She had on more make up than usual, but nothing over the top. Her dress was strapless and dropped a little bit in the back. The top part of the dress was completely beaded, and the bottom was all made of tool.

They exchanged their vows, with beautiful words to explain their love to each other. There were many tears coming from the both of them and everyone witnessing the ceremony.

"I know pronounce you man and wife," the pastor finally said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Toby softly cupped Spencer's face and brought her lips to his. He kissed her so gently but passionately. If it weren't for the hundreds of eyes on them they would have never stopped kissing.

* * *

"Congratulations!" One of Toby's distant cousins Anne congratulated the two.

"Thanks Anne," Toby hugged her. "I know you haven't met her before but this is my wife Spencer. Spencer this is my cousin Anne from Michigan."

"It's so nice to meet you," Spencer shook her hand. "Thanks for coming."

"Oh it's been great seeing everyone!" She laughed. "By the way you have a beautiful daughter. She is so darn cute!"

"Thank you," Spencer smiled. "She is quite the handful though."

"When are you two going to have more?" Anne asked.

Spencer and Toby both looked at each other with a smile. "Uh not for a while," Toby answered. "Spencer wants to finish school first."

"That's a good idea. Well you will have gorgeous babies I'm sure. Well I better let you two make your rounds. It was nice to meet you Spencer. I'll see you guys later," Anne said hugging them both.

Spencer and Toby talked to a lot of their relatives and friends during the reception. They both had a surprisingly amount of family show up.

"It's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance," the DJ announced.

Toby found Spencer across the room. He grabbed her and led her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck and softly moved to the music. They both looked into each others eyes and occasionally gave each other small kisses.

"You look beautiful tonight Mrs. Cavanaugh," Toby smiled.

"It feels so good to finally be called Mrs. Cavanaugh," Spencer admitted. "I've been waiting for that moment since Aislynn was born."

"I've been waiting for it since high school," Toby whispered. "I always knew we were going to get married."

"I don't think you realize what your in for. You are going to deal with me for the rest of your life. Every. Single. Day," Spencer giggled.

"You make that sound like that's a bad thing," Toby smiled. "But it's the best thing. I love you Spencer Ha-"

"Cavanaugh," Spencer corrected. "I love you too Toby."

The song finally came to an end. "Now we would like to begin the father daughter dance. So would Peter Hastings come join the dance floor," the DJ announced. "Also would Aislynn Cavanaugh join the dance floor, to dance with her father as well."

Peter joined Spencer holding her hand and placing his other hand on her back. They talked about her childhood and they reminisced over good memories. Spencer looked over at Toby and Aislynn. Aislynn had her head buried in Toby's neck as he swayed to the music.

"Take every moment you get with her," Peter nodded at Aislynn. "One day you'll blink and Toby will be dancing with her at her own wedding."

Spencer's dad had never been the emotional type man, but she understood what he meant. She remembered dancing with her dad when she was about four at her uncles wedding. In some ways it felt like yesterday. "I don't want her to grow up."

"Me either," Peter agreed.

* * *

"Here we are!" Toby said dropping their bags.

"It's beautiful," Spencer whispered.

They left right after their wedding reception and flew to Florida . They arrived pretty late at night. But they were both wide awake.

"I can't believe your parents paid for this honeymoon," Toby said looking out the window. "And I can't believe they rented out this house. We would have no problem staying in a hotel."

"Are you complaining?" Spencer teased.

"No I'm not. It's just really generous," Toby smiled.

"Yeah well it'll be a lot more private," Spencer hinted.

Toby suddenly felt nervous. He had slept with Spencer a thousand times, but he was still nervous. He wanted tonight to be the most special its ever been. He wanted her to remember this night.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Spencer pointed towards the pool.

"Yeah," Toby said grabbing his swimsuit out of his suitcase.

They both changed into their swimsuits. Spencer went into the bathroom wanting to surprise Toby with her new bikini.

Toby walked out of the house and sat on the edge of the pool. It was cool outside but it wasn't enough to stay inside. Toby put his legs into the pool.

"How does the water feel?" Spencer said from behind him.

"It feels warm," Toby answered not turning around. He waited for her to come sit by him.

Spencer slowly strutted to the opposite side of the pool as Toby. She sat down and dipped her legs in as well, "You're right."

Toby finally took his eyes off the water and looked at Spencer. She wore a black bikini that looked almost too small for her. Her boobs were barely covered by the very thin material. Toby bit his lip trying hard not to stare.

Spencer playfully splashed Toby from across the pool with her feet. "What are you acting all shy for?"

"I'm not," Toby lied.

"Really?" Spencer questioned. Spencer stood up and turned around so Toby could see the bottoms. The bottoms were not quite a thong but pretty close. When Spencer turned back around Toby looked away quickly. "You are so being shy right now!"

"No I'm not!" Toby blushed looking at Spencer.

"You are looking me in the eye right now. You haven't even tried glancing at my boobs! What's wrong?" Spencer tried not to laugh.

"Because you are making me nervous," Toby mumbled.

"How?" Spencer giggled.

"Because this will be our first time as husband and wife and I want it to be special," Toby admitted.

Spencer walked over to Toby and sat by him. "It will be special. Because I love you." Spencer grabbed Toby's hand and Pulled him up, "Let's get in." Spencer led them into the water they both walked into the water slowly until the water reached their stomachs. Spencer buried herself into Toby's chest when she felt the cool, breeze brush her skin. Toby held Spencer close to him kissing the top of her head.

"Are you still nervous?" Spencer asked.

"No," Toby said leaning in for a kiss. He kissed her lips sweetly and gently.

Spencer pulled away from the kiss, "Good." She started to walk away from him going deeper into the water.

"Where are you going?" Toby whined.

Spencer circled Toby. When she was behind him so he couldn't see her anymore, she removed her top. "No where." Spencer completed her circle so she was now facing him topless.

Toby couldn't help but stare now. He watched her tease him a little more.

"My eyes are up here," Spencer laughed.

Toby bit his lip again trying hard to behave. "It's not easy when you flaunt yourself like that."

Spencer giggled, "I can put it on if its too distracting."

Toby pulled her close to him and pinned her against the side of the pool, "Don't you dare."

Spencer moaned as she felt him harden against her pelvis. Their lips met instantly and they started battling for dominance. Toby's hands roamed on Spencer's chest making her melt.

"Mmm," Spencer moaned into Toby's mouth.

They both pulled off their bottoms unable to wait any longer. Toby lifted her up and slid inside of her. He moved up against her as her back arched against the pool side.

"Wait," Toby stopped them. "We should do this inside with a bed. I can make it more romantic that way."

Spencer wanted to argue but she knew how important this was to him. "Ok," she agreed.

Toby scooped her up and carried her into the house. He laid her on the bed and went to grab a condom. When he crawled back into bed Spencer pulled the condom off of him.

"What are you doing?" Toby questioned.

"Relax. I've been on the pill for months, we don't need these anymore. Plus it feels so much better without it," Spencer begged.

"How do you even remember we only didn't use one once, and we were drunk," Toby questioned.

We didn't have one for the thirty seconds we were in the pool," Spencer argued. "Just shut up and trust me."

Toby didn't know why he was questioning Spencer. She was the smartest person he knew, and even though he would never admit it to her, she was always right. So he got on top of her and gently entered her. He made sure to kiss every part of her to show his appreciation. He had never been so kind and gentle before except for their first time. He constantly whispered 'I love you' in her ear. He made sure to make it last long and make it meaningful. He wanted her to remember this night for the rest of her life.

"I love you so much Spencer," Toby whispered as he rocked against her.

"Toby," Spencer moaned. "I love you too." Then it came over Spencer in a wave. She reached her high. She could feel it all over her body, every part of her tingled. "Toby," Spencer moaned louder.

Toby was glad that she was finally reaching her high because he was about to come undone. "Spence," Toby said softly biting down on her shoulder. For the first time in a long time, Toby released himself into Spencer. It made it feel more real to him to not have a barrier between them.

They both laid down tangled up in each other. They both just looked into each others eyes without saying anything. Toby just played with Spencer's hair as she absentmindedly drew circles on his chest. Spencer smiled "I can't believe you're my husband."


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is rated M. **

**I have my next chapter almost finished... But I am struggling for ideas for the last two. If anybody has any ideas for me let me know! Not sure how I want to end it yet.**

Toby woke up to find Spencer still asleep. All that was covering her was a thin layer of sheets. She looked so peaceful and all her stress lines disappeared when she slept. She was lying on her stomach and her hair covered her face.

Toby brushed the hair from her face. He then pulled down the sheets to reveal her naked back. He lightly tickled her back until her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning sleepy," Toby smiled.

"Morning," Spencer smiled back.

Toby left feathered kisses on her back starting at her shoulder and moving down her spine. "I love your back," Toby said in between kisses.

Spencer turned over so she could look at him. "I love your kisses," Spencer said pulling his face towards hers. Spencer lightly kissed his lips. She slightly parted her lips so her tongue could glide across his mouth. Spencer stopped abruptly, "I need to take a shower."

Toby shook his head, "no you don't. Don't leave me."

Spencer pushed Toby off of her and slid out of the covers. She stood up completely naked and reached her hand out, "Join me?"

Toby stood up quickly and picked her up. "I would love to join you."

* * *

Spencer and Toby finished eating their breakfast. "I just got off the phone with my mom. Aislynn is doing good," Spencer said raking her fingers through Toby's hair.

"I know that we are supposed to be enjoying our time here together alone, but I miss her," Toby sighed. "I almost can't wait to go home."

"I know, me too." Spencer put their dishes in the sink, "What do you want to do today?"

"Do you want to go to the beach?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." Spencer quickly changed into her swimsuit with a beach cover up.

They both walked out the back door and towards the beach. Thanks to her parents the beach was right in their backyard.

Spencer laid down a blanket and took off her cover so she could get a tan.

"So this is what you do at the beach?" Toby questioned. "Lay down and watch everyone else have fun."

"I'm relaxing," Spencer said closing her eyes.

Toby instantly had an idea. He bent down and scooped up Spencer throwing her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"Showing you how to have fun," Toby said walking towards the water.

"No! Toby put me down!" Spencer yelled at him.

Toby just kept walking closer to the waters edge.

"Toby I'm serious! I don't want to get in the water!" Spencer said kicking her legs. "TOBY!" She yelled as his ankles hit the water. "TOBIAS STOP!"

"Fine," Toby said. He was now about waist deep in the water. "I'll just put you down here."

Before Spencer could even scream Toby pulled both of them under the water. Spencer gasped when she came up for air. "Toby!" Spencer yelled.

Toby tried not to laugh. For some reason he enjoyed getting Spencer worked up. She was adorable when she was mad at him.

Spencer shoved Toby in the chest, "I want a divorce!"

"You're threatening that already?" Toby smiled.

"You think you're so funny!" Spencer glared at him. "I'll tell you something funny! No sex for you the rest of this trip!"

Toby stopped laughing. "You wouldn't."

"I would," Spencer threatened.

Toby pulled her into him. He picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. "You couldn't resist me if you tried," Toby said kissing her neck.

"Yes I could," Spencer pouted.

Toby trailed kisses down her neck to the middle of her chest. Spencer tried not to voice her approval, but she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.

"Told you," Toby smiled.

"Whatever," Spencer said dunking Toby under the water. Spencer quickly ran for shore.

Toby was a bit faster than her though. He tackled her in the shallow end so they were still laying in the water. They both cracked up in a fit of laughter.

"I love you so much," Toby said pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

Spencer was changing into some comfy clothes.

"Hey Spence have you seen my razor?" Toby said feeling his scruffy face.

Spencer turned around. "Uh, no" she said trying not to look at him.

Toby noticed her swollen eyes. He crossed the room so he could hold her. He put his hands on her cheeks so she would look at him, "what's wrong baby?"

"I was just on the phone with my mom," Spencer said wiping her tears.

"Is Aislynn ok?" Toby asked worried.

"Yeah. I guess she keeps crying saying she wants mommy and daddy," Spencer choked. "I didn't think I would miss her this much. This is the longest we've ever been away from her."

Toby pulled her into a hug. "You brought your laptop right?"

"Yeah," Spencer looked confused.

"Do your parents have Skype? Maybe we could Skype her. That would probably make her happy," Toby suggested.

"Yeah. Lets do that," Spencer agreed.

Toby set up Spencer's laptop while Spencer called her mom so they could Skype. "Ok, they said they are on now." Spencer logged in, waiting to see Aislynn. "Hey mom," Spencer waved into the screen.

"Look Aislynn who's that?" Veronica pointed to Spencer through the screen.

"Mama!" Aislynn yelled when she saw Spencer. "Mama!" She yelled again.

"Hi baby girl, how have you been?" Spencer asked.

Aislynn looked at Veronica for an answer. "Well Aislynn and Grandpa played with Aislynn's dolls while I was cooking dinner. Then both Grandma and Grandpa played dolls with Aislynn."

"Dowlls!" Aislynn agreed holding up one of her dolls.

"That sounds like fun!" Spencer smiled. "Aislynn look who else is here with me!" Spencer pulled Toby in so Aislynn could see.

"Daddy!" Aislynn pointed at the screen. "Dada! Dada! Dada!" Aislynn said trying to touch the screen.

"Daddy misses you," Toby laughed.

Spencer and Toby talked to Aislynn for about a half hour. She would show them every single toy she had at Grandma and Grandpas. Then she would mumble her words like she was telling a long story but you couldn't understand what she was saying. Finally Aislynn yawned.

"Are you tired?" Toby asked.

"No," Aislynn said shaking her head. Then she yawned again.

"I think its time for bed," Spencer laughed.

"No ma," Aislynn said reaching for the screen.

"Mommy and Daddy will be back soon I promise," Spencer tried soothing her.

"We love you," Toby said waving at the screen.

"wove you," Aislynn waved.

"Good night," Spencer said before disconnecting.

"Feel better?" Toby asked.

"Much better," Spencer smiled.

"We clearly don't get a lot of time away from her. It's been like 24 hours of not seeing her and were acting like it's been months," Toby laughed.

"We still have three more days of not seeing her," Spencer sighed.

"Hey," Toby wrapped his arms around Spencer. "We should enjoy it while we can because we are never going to get alone time for another 17 years. Plus some, because we will probably have more kids."

Spencer stood up and walked to the kitchen, "Let's play a game."

"Ok. What do you want to play?" Toby asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to make it up," She said pulling out a bottle of wine.

"A drinking game?" Toby laughed.

"Why not?" Spencer shrugged. "Ok I've got it. Go put on 10 articles of clothing. Socks count as two. Shoes count as two. You can use watches, bracelets etc. as articles of clothing."

"Ok?" Toby laughed. He didn't question her though. He figured the game involved getting rid of clothing and he was very ok with that.

Spencer put on 10 items as well. She poured them both a glass of wine, and sat at the dinning room table waiting for Toby.

"Ok, so how do you play?" Toby asked.

"So we ask each other questions about each other. It sounds easy but I bet there are things we don't know about each other. So let's say I ask you a question and you get it wrong. You must remove one article of clothing. If you get it right then I have to take a drink."

"You are so going down," Toby glared playfully.

"Yeah right," Spencer scoffed. "You go first."

"Alright let's see," Toby thought. "What was my first pets name?"

"Walter," Spencer automatically answered.

"Wrong." Toby smirked.

"No! I know that was your dog's name!" Spencer Pouted.

"Yes, my first dog. But my first pet was that fat Tabby cat George." Toby smiled, "That puts you down to 9 items of clothing."

Spencer slid off a shoe. "My turn. What grade did I quit wearing glasses?"

"10th grade," Toby replied quickly.

"Damnit," Spencer said taking a drink.

"What's my favorite color?" Toby asked.

"It's a three way tie between black, green, and blue."

"Correct," Toby said taking a big gulp of his wine.

"What was the first thing I ever won?" Spencer asked.

"1st grade spelling bee," Toby remembered her telling him about her great victory.

"Nope. When I was a baby I won a speed crawling contest."

"Seriously?" Toby asked removing his hat.

"Yep," Spencer smirked.

Soon Toby was down to three items of clothing. And Spencer had on five but she had taken quite a few more drinks than Toby. Spencer was beginning to feel a lot less sober. "When was our first kiss?" Spencer asked.

Toby laughed, "I think I know that one Spence."

"I d-don't think you do," Spencer stuttered.

"Outside of the motel your junior year of high school," Toby laughed.

"You're so good at this game!" Spencer said taking another drink.

Toby decided to go a little easier on her, "When did I first tell you I loved you?"  
"Oh I know this one!" Spencer jumped up. "It was my junior year, outside of Jassson's house, after I bought you your truck."

Toby took a drink, "Good job."

"This is taking too long!" Spencer said unzipping her jeans. "Drink up!" Spencer said handing Toby the bottle of wine. She pulled off her shirt and pants leaving her in only two more items of clothing. "I said drink!"

"Ok," Toby laughed. He finished up the bottle. He was feeling the alcohol a little bit. He was sure he would feel it in no time now that he downed the rest.

"Now take off your clothes," Spencer ordered.

Toby obeyed her orders stripping down to just his boxers.

"Everything!" Spencer pointed as his boxers.

"What about you?" Toby argued pointing at her bra and underwear.

"Just lisssten t-to me," Spencer slurred. "Your going to like this."

Toby pulled off his boxers.

"Go sit," Spencer pointed at the couch.

Spencer fiddled with her laptop quickly. She finally got a song to play. It was slow but sensual. She turned to face Toby who was sitting on the couch looking confused. Spencer pulled her out of her pony and shook it out. She strutted over to Toby and kneeled down straddling him. She began moving her upper body rolling position so that her hips would sensually grind against Toby. Toby placed his hands on her waist unable to resist touching her. Spencer unhooked her bra and dangled it above Toby. Toby took the bra out of Spencers hands and threw it to the ground. Spencer was about to stand up so she could take off her laced underwear. Before she could stand up Toby ripped the material because he was so impatient. Spencer moaned in approval of Toby's roughness.

"I want you," Spencer whispered in Toby's ear.

"I want to fuck you," Toby said aggressively. He pulled Spencers hips towards his. He slid right in with ease.

Spencer's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She got so lost in him. It was like ecstasy when they made love. She couldn't think straight when she got lost in the moment. She let her head drop back as he pounded into her. "Fuck me," Spencer commanded.

Toby buried his head in her chest. He sucked on her nipples and lightly bit them. "Spencer" he moaned. "Shit," Toby cursed as he released earlier than he wanted to. Toby quickly moved his hand down to her sensitive area so Spencer could enjoy herself too.

"Ahh!" Spencer screamed. She screamed louder than she ever had. She didn't care if she was being too loud. All she thought about was Toby and how good he made her feel. She collapsed her head into his shoulder. They both sat there breathing hard.

Toby picked her up and carried her to the bed so she could fall asleep. He pulled the covers over her and shut the lights off. He pulled her in close to him and kissed her lips softly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Not my best chapter... Not getting any feedback. So I am really unsure about this story. Good news is that I'm going to start writing my other Spoby story tonight!**

It had been two months since their honeymoon and Spencer and Toby had gone back to their normal busy lives.

Spencer heard Toby cough behind her. It sounded like a sea lion barking. "You sound awful," Spencer said turning around.

"I woke up with a really dry sore throat," Toby rasped.

Spencer felt Toby's head, "You feel really warm. You shouldn't go to work today," Spencer said while shoving Toby back into their room.

"Spence-" Toby argued.

"I'll call your boss. You are sick," Spencer shoved Toby on the bed. "Now go back to bed, I'll drop Aislynn off at daycare on my way to school."

Toby rolled over and pulled the covers over himself, "thank you."

* * *

Spencer got home after school. She had so many things to get done. She had a paper to write, an exam to study for. She had to take care of Toby and watch Aislynn at the same time.

"Ok you play here," Spencer set Aislynn down and scattered her toys all around her. She heated up some soup in the microwave. She brought Toby in a tray of the soup along with some cold medicine. "Have you been sleeping all day?" Spencer said pulling the covers off of is head.

"Nah, I wake up from a cough attack every twenty minutes," Toby got up weakly.

"Here take some of this," Spencer handed him some medicine. "I made you some soup too."

Toby coughed, "Thanks."

Aislynn came walking into their bedroom. "Daddy!" She squealed. Aislynn reached her arms out waiting for Toby to pick her up.

Toby reached down about to pick her up.

"No-" Spencer swatted away Toby's hands. "I don't want her to get sick too."

Aislynn started to cry when Toby pulled away. "Daddy up!"

"Daddy's sick baby. He needs to sleep and get all better so he can play with you," Spencer tried explaining.

Aislynn looked at Spencer, "Daddy pway?" Aislynn asked.

"Not tonight," Spencer shook her head.

Aislynn started to cry harder, and leaned her head against the side of their bed.

Toby frowned, "She makes this so hard."

Spencer scooped Aislynn up, "Lets go play with your dolls."

Spencer tried getting Aislynn to cheer up but she just kept running back to their bedroom door. She tried for a half hour to distract her before giving up. Aislynn just threw a tantrum outside their bedroom. Spencer tried writing her paper but found it hard when all she could hear was screaming and crying.

Toby finally opened the bedroom door and quickly ran to the living room before Aislynn could touch him. "Spencer, I can't listen to her scream like that."

"I've tried everything I don't know what to do. She's so stubborn," Spencer argued. "I have so much school work and I still have to make her dinner."

"I'll make it," Toby tried.

"No! She will get sick, and the last thing we need is a sick baby!" Spencer yelled. "Now go lay down you need to get better faster."

"Maybe you should call someone to see if they will watch her," Toby suggested.

"Hah! No one will want her when she is acting like that," Spencer scoffed.

"Well what can I do? Write your paper for you?"

"No offence Toby, but I was your tutor."

"Well you need help with something," Toby sighed.

"You can help me by getting your butt in bed," Spencer pointed to the bedroom.

Aislynn grabbed onto Toby's legs and yanked on them begging for his attention.

"Great," Spencer rolled her eyes. She peeled Aislynn's hands off Toby, "Daddy can't play right now." She set Aislynn in her high chair and started feeding her some banana's.

Aislynn refused to eat and just kept reaching for Toby. "Spence," Toby wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let me help."

"Fine," Spencer unwrapped his arms. "Do not touch her or her food. Try to entertain her. Stay at least ten feet away from her and don't breath on her."

Toby pulled up a chair and did a little puppet show with her stuffed animals making her finally laugh.

Spencer busted out her paper as fast as she could in their bedroom where it was silent.

* * *

Spencer finally finished her paper and put Aislynn to bed. Aislynn didn't go down without a fight, she was used to Spencer reading her a book followed by Toby singing her a song while cuddling with her. Spencer read her the story but didn't allow Toby to sing to her.

"She is so stubborn!" Spencer said agitated.

"She got that from you," Toby smiled. "Hopefully she will get tired and quit crying."

"Doubt it," Spencer rolled her eyes. "We spoil her too much."

"It's hard not to," Toby shrugged.

"Clearly," Spencer snorted. "You give her everything she wants."

"I can't help it!" Toby said innocently.

"Yeah," Spencer agreed. "Holy crap its midnight and I have a screaming child and a test to study for still!"

"Want me to help you study?" Toby offered.

"No," Spencer shook her head. "Go to bed! I'm not telling you again. Go take some more medicine. I need you healthy so you can help me take care of our child."

Toby went back to their room before she could scold him more.

* * *

"Have you been up all night?" Toby asked walking into the kitchen.

"Maybe," Spencer admitted looking guilty.

"Spence, you need some sleep. You are going to get sick if you don't take care of yourself!" Toby scolded her.

"I know, I know. I was studying until two in the morning and then I realized how messy our living room and kitchen was so I cleaned it up. Then I wanted to read my paper one time before I went to bed and it was the worst thing I've ever written. So I stayed up re-writing it."

Toby shook his head, "You are crazy."

"I'm going to take a shower," Spencer closed her laptop. "Do not touch Aislynn, even if she wakes up."

"This is killing me," Toby folded his arms over his chest.

Spencer got up and headed for the shower. Before she got there Toby wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "I need you," Toby moaned placing kisses on her neck.

"No way!" Spencer shoved Toby away from her. "I cannot afford to be sick."

Toby frowned as she denied his affection.

"Don't!" Spencer pointed a finger at him.

"What?" Toby asked.

"Don't use those beautiful sad eyes to lure me in! Aislynn uses those same eyes. I know the trick," Spencer warned.

"Just one kiss, please baby?" Toby begged using his best sad face.

Spencer hesitated for a second, "No. Stop. Don't." Spencer rushed into the bathroom and locked the door before she could cave in.


	19. Chapter 19

**I apologize for the short chapter. I hadn't updated in a while so I needed to. This jumps ahead about a year. Let me know what you think... One more chapter left!**

"Congratulations babe," Toby hugged Spencer with one arm, while he held Aislynn in the other.

"I'm so glad I'm done with school," Spencer sighed. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Spencer and Toby shared a quick kiss at Spencer's graduation ceremony. "You ready to go home?"

"Yes," Spencer reached for Aislynn. "Did you see mommy on the stage?" Spencer asked Aislynn while setting her on her hip.

"Yep! Me and daddy went WOOO!" Aislynn showed Spencer how she cheered.

"Wow," Spencer smiled. "I am so lucky I had the best people come watch. Did you sit next to my parents?"

"Yeah we did. Did you see them?" Toby asked.

"Yeah they quickly congratulated me. My mom has a court date today with a client so she had to get to that."

"Hanna, Emily and Aria were here too. They said they would wait for you outside," Toby pointed towards the door.

Spencer quickly headed out the door, she hadn't seen her friends in a couple months. She was so busy with finishing up school. Plus her and Toby had opened up a business. They started their own housing business. Spencer was the brains behind the business. Since she got a business degree, she would run the company. Toby dealt with getting a staff together to build houses. He would make sure that the houses were being built efficiently. Together they were building a successful company. They also just finished building their own house.

"Spencer!" Hanna ran to give Spencer a hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Spencer gave Aria and Emily a hug too. "Thanks for coming. This means a lot to me."

"No problem," Aria smiled. "How have you been?"

"Good. Great! Really busy with the new company," Spencer beamed.

"So it's doing good then?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, really well. Toby and the team are really talented. We are getting calls left and right."

"That's awesome!" Aria smiled.

"How are you guys?" Spencer changed the subject.

"Good," Hanna answered holding out her left hand.

"You got engaged?! Shut up!" Spencer gasped. "When?"

"Last night," Hanna smiled. "It was so romantic. I have never seen Caleb so emotional," Hanna began to get teary eyed. "It was the best night of my life."

"I'm so happy for you two," Spencer hugged Hanna. "What about you guys?" Spencer turned her attention to Aria and Emily.

"I've been good," Emily answered. "I meet someone new," Emily blushed. "I'll give details later." Emily looked at Aria. "And what about you Missy?"

"I am still cancer free," Aria crossed her fingers. "And I've decided to return to school in the fall. It's time for me to continue on with my life."

"That's great!" Spencer smiled. She was glad Aria was not only getting better, but also moving on.

Spencer noticed Aislynn was starting to fall asleep in Toby's arms, "We should probably get home." Spencer looked back at the girls. "Thanks for coming! We have to all get together soon!"

* * *

Toby came out of Aislynn's room after putting her to bed. "She's out cold."

"I'm kind of tired too," Spencer yawned.

Toby came up behind Spencer and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know I ask you this a lot but I want you really to consider it. Aislynn is almost three. You are done with school. The company is up and running. We have a house with open bedrooms. We should start trying for another baby."

"I don't think that's necessary," Spencer replied.

"I thought you wanted more kids?" Toby frowned.

"I do," Spencer nodded her head.

"So why can't we start now?" Toby begged.

Spencer turned around and smiled at Toby, "Because it's already started."

"What do you mean?" Toby looked at her confused.

"You are really good at getting me pregnant," Spencer wrapped her arms around Toby's neck.

"We're pregnant?" Toby smiled wide.

"I went off the pill eight weeks ago. I went to the doctor this morning while you thought I was going to the dentist. I found out that I am seven weeks along. So you got me knocked up right away," Spencer shook her head at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were off the pill?" Toby still smiled.

"Because I wanted to surprise you. You've been begging me for another one since Aislynn turned two," Spencer pulled him in for a hug.

"I can't believe we are having another baby," Toby said before kissing Spencer passionately on the lips.

"Yeah… about that," Spencer sighed.

"What? Is something wrong?" Toby panicked.

"No," Spencer shook her head immediately. "Both babies are just fine."

"Both?" Toby looked at her confused.

"Yeah," Spencer let a tear roll down her cheek. "They noticed my HCG levels were abnormally high. So they did an ultra sound to see if it was true."

"So does that mean…?" Toby looked down at Spencer's stomach.

"Yes," Spencer placed a hand on her flat stomach. "We are having twins."

Toby immediately picked Spencer up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He held her in a tight hug as his eyes filled with tears. He finally set her down after they both cried and kissed each other.

"I am so good," Toby grinned cockily.

"Oh boy, this is going to get to your head now," Spencer rolled her eyes and smiled.

"First I got you pregnant with Aislynn on the first try. Which I wasn't even trying, I'm just that good! Then I did it again as soon as you went off birth control. Not only did I get you pregnant but I got you double pregnant!"

"Double pregnant? Really Toby?" Spencer raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, do you want me to show you how I did it?" Toby pointed to their bedroom. "Because I can show you."

"Yep. This is definitely getting to your head. What if we want a fourth child? You just cursed it by letting it get to your head," Spencer teased.

"If we want a fourth child I can get you one," Toby winked.

"Has it ever occurred to you that it takes two?" Spencer pushed Toby in to their bedroom. "Maybe I'm the one that's so good." Spencer pushed Toby down on to the bed and straddled him. "Before you know it we will have three little ones running around." Spencer placed her lips on Toby's ear, "You better enjoy me now while you can."


End file.
